The Charmed Love of Clark And Paige
by Slybrat
Summary: When Clark Kent is transferred to The Bay Mirror, he meets the Halliwells and finds himself falling head over heels for Paige. Will their love survive through the trails that are in both of their lives or not?
1. Transferred!

_**Clark's P.O.V**_

It had been a normal day in Metropolis, but once I had walked into the Daily Planet it had all changed. I walked up to my desk then I noticed that everyone's eyes were on me. "Hey Lois, do I have anything on my shirt or face?" I asked questiongly.

Lois who was sitting right in front answered by shaking her head no. "Then why is-" I was cut off by Jimmy Olsen who was one of the many photographers here at The Daily Planet approaching me and Lois crying. "Jimmy what's wrong?" asked Lois worriedly.

"Nothing...um...C.K. wants to see you in his office," said Jimmy.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked.

"NOTHING! NOW JUST GO!" yelled Jimmy now everybody was staring. I just turned around and walked to Perry's office.

Once I walked in Perry's office I knew it was bad because instead of calling me Kent he called me by my actually name.

"Jimmy told me that you need to talk to me." I said.

"Yeah, I do need to talk to you Clark. You see, after everyone left yesterday, I got a call from the editor of The Bay Mirror in San Francisco." he said. At that point I was lost what would they want with me. "Clark, she told me that she was down a reporter and asked me if I would be willing to transfer any of my reporters. Then I thought to myself...Who's one of my best reporters? Then I thought of you Clark." The way he said all of that is like he didn't care about any of my feelings. "Clark, now I have one last question. Will you do it?" he asked.

Thoughts started to race in my head...mainly where will I live, who will I meet, and are there any villain's there. Then I remembered that I have always wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge. "I'll do it" I said.

* * *

**_Lois's P.O.V_**

You miss a lot of stuff when you leave The Daily Planet for five minutes just to get a cup of coffee. I just got back from a coffee shop and I can't see Clark anywhere. I run up to his desk and find Jimmy sitting there crying harder then he was before. "Jimmy what's wrong? Where's Clark?" I asked.

"Lois, he's been transferred to San Francisco," Jimmy told me while wiping away his tear.

Smallville transferred? That must be why everyone was staring at him this morning. I got out my phone and dialed Clark's number. "Hello." I heard Clark's voice on the other line. "Clark it's-" I was cut off by Clark's voicemail. I closed my phone I turned around and ran straight for my car. Once I got out of city limits, I tried to call Clark again and I got his voicemail once again. I finally got to the Kent farm and the first thing I saw was Clark's bright red truck.

I jumped out of my car and ran right for the door which was wide-open. I guess Clark didn't hear me come in because I walked right up to him and he didn't even budge. "Super hearing my butt," I said with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"Actually, I did hear you come in but I just decided to ignore you," Clark told me sitting down, opening his laptop.

"So, you're leaving town and didn't even tell me bye," I said using my puppy dog voice and pouting my lip.

"Actually, I was going to after I find a apartment. Speaking of apartments I see one which looks pretty nice," he told me while moving his laptop in my view so I could see the apartment. It looked like a really nice little space, except it looked one of those efficiency apartments. Clark must have figured out what I was thinking because he asked me if I thought he should look for a new apartment. "No I like it you should get it." I told him trying my hardest to sound happy that he got the transfer.

He got up and got a hold of the apartment people and of course, he got the apartment.

As much as it killed me to see him go, I pulled him in a hug and whispered in his ear. "Never forget about Smallville." That was the last time I saw the man I secretly loved.


	2. Goodbye Smallville

Clark's P.O.V

It was finally moving day, and I had one person I needed to say goodbye to and that is my best friend Chloe Sullivan. Chloe and I have been through a lot together ever since freshman year. For as long as I can remember Chloe has had the biggest crush on me, but I only loved as sister. I finally got to and up and knocked on the door where I was greeted by the world's friendliest face.

"Hey Clark come on in." said Chloe gesturing for me to come inside. "What's going on?" she asked. "Chloe I'm moving to San Francisco." I told her. "What why?" she asked me sitting down. "Perry transferred me to this newspaper called the Bay Mirror. I'm surprised Jimmy hadn't told you yet." I said. "Jimmy actually is out not town right now, and STOP trying to change the subject about you leaving." Chloe told me trying her best to look like a mom.

"I actually have something for you." I said. "What is it?" she asked me raising an eyebrow. I ran out of the room at super-speed returning with a picture frame in my hand. "This." I told her. I handed her the frame. "Oh my gosh." I saw a smile spread across her face. It was a picture of me, Chloe at our freshman prom. "You still have this?" asked Chloe. "Chloe that night was the best ever why would I want to forget it." I said with a grin. She pulled me into a tight hug. "I think there's someone else who might want to see you before you leave." she told me. "Really who?" I asked. "Your Mom's in town on a business meeting." she told me. "What, really where's she staying at?" I asked. It had been a long time since I last saw my mom and with all this going on she was the one person I needed to talk to. Chloe handed me a piece of paper that had the name of the hotel that my mom was staying at and also her room number. I pulled Chloe into one last hug. Once we parted we said our goodbyes. I walked out the door and got in my truck started it up and left. I glanced back and saw tears streaming down her face. I finally got to my Moms hotel room and I knocked on the door. I was greeted by my Mom who quickly pulled me into a hug.

My Mom let me into her room and we took a seat an a fancy couch. I informed her in what all had happened. We had been talking for about two hours when my mom asked me "So your actually leaving?" I replied with a swift nod of my head. "Clark Before you leave you have to promise me two things. You'll write me or call me any chance you get and that you'll come and see me anytime." she said with a smile. "I will Mom." I said pulling her into a hug. I happened to catch a glimpse at my watch and I saw that it was five o'clock. "Mom I got to go." I told her. She pulled me into one last hug. We both stood up we both said goodbye then I sped to truck and drove all the way to Smallville Cemetery. I got out of my truck and walked all the way to a grave stone with name Kent on it. I knelt down and rubbed the name :JONATHON. "Hey Dad it's me. I hate to tell you this Dad but I'm moving all the way to San Francisco. Dad a newspaper want me to work there well…I was actually transferred." I said and chuckled. I sat there for several more minutes then I stood up. "Dad I know you'll be watching over me wherever I go. I love you Dad." I turned around and walked back to my truck and was finally on my way to San Francisco. I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw the sign that said NOW LEAVING SMALLVILLE. I whispered under my breath "Goodbye Smallville."


	3. Keeping up with the Halliwells

Phoebe's P.O.V

I was peacefully enjoying my first day off in the five months that I have been working at The Bay Mirror. There I was laying in my warm nice peaceful bed, when my phone went off. "Hello." I said. "Phoebe it's Elise. I know it's your day off but I need you to come in to work." "Why?" I asked. "We're getting a new reporter and I need you train her." "Wait it's a girl?" I asked. "Well I don't know but the way he talked it sounded like a girl. I'll see you when you get here." Elise hung up her phone. I got out of my comfortable bed and got in the shower, got dressed, and went down stairs where my sisters Piper and Paige along with my brother-in-law Leo. "Morning everybody." I said trying to hurry around and get a bite of something before I had to go to work to meet this new person. "Hey Pheebs I thought you said you were going to sleep in today." asked my older sister Piper. "I was, but then I got a call from Elise saying that she wants me to train a new reporter." I said. I glanced over at my little sister Paige when she asked me "So is this new person a boy or a girl." "Elise thinks it's a girl besides aren't you still dating Adam?" I asked. "Not since yesterday." Paige told us. "How come?" asked Piper. "He told me that he's gay." she said. I glanced over at Leo who trying his hardest not to burst out laughing. "I don't know what it is, but lately but I keep getting the losers." said Paige. "I don't know either but I know I have to get to work. Oh Paige by the way my friend Tammy told me that some guy bought your old apartment (can anyone guess who it is?)." I said right before walking out the door. I got all the way to my car and then I realized that I forgot my keys in the Manor. I walk back in the house and see Piper, Paige, and Leo all sitting in the living room. "Have you guys seen my keys?" I asked. Piper raised her hand up, not letting her eyes leave her magazine held up my keys. "Thank you." I said turning around. All of a sudden a demon shimmered in. "GUYS!" I yelled. Piper, Paige, and Leo all ran to where I was at. Piper tried to blow him up, but the demon took a hold of her and threw her across the room. He made a gust of wind and blew Leo, and Paige into our old grandfather clock. Then mine and the demon's eyes were locked. He reached out his hand and grabbed me by my neck. "Where's Kal-el?" he snarled. "I don't know who your talking about." I told him. I rid my hardest to get air into my lungs but the demons had his hand tight around my neck. "YOU LIE! I know you have him here !" He yelled. He conjured an athame. I glanced down to see the athame being orbed out of his hand that's when I blacked out. I have no clue how long I was unconscious, but when I woke up I saw Leo bent down with his hands above my neck. "Phoebe are you okay?" he asked me. "I'm okay. Now I have to go." I told him standing up and walking to the door. "Phoebe you almost got killed and you're still going to work?" asked Piper. "Yeah. Love you." I said while walking out the door.

Secretary's P.O.V

There I was at the front desk of The Bay Mirror answering calls when a young dark haired man approached my desk. "How may I help you?" I asked. "Hi I'm Clark Kent."


	4. Sparks Fly

Clark's P.O.V

Here I was finally in San Francisco and I just got to my new job. After I got done talking to the secretary she told me to take an elevator to the next floor and to go through a set a of doors and I would easily find this woman named Elise's office who I guess was the editor. Once I got to the second floor I used my x-ray vision to find this Elise person. I was fixing to look at this door when this woman with short dark hair who seemed to be around twenty-six walked up to me. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked. "Yeah I'm looking for Elise." I said. She pointed to a door at the very back of the room. "Thanks. I'm Clark by the way." "Phoebe." "Nice to meet you Phoebe." I said walking off to Elise's office.

Phoebe's P.O.V

I walked into my office and sat down waiting for Elise to bring me the new reporter. All of a sudden I saw bluish whit orbs in my office then I saw my little sister Paige. "Hey Paige what's up?" I asked.

"Piper sent me over here to check on you. Phoebe what did that demon tell you?" she asked. "About somebody named Kal-el. I told him I-" I was cut off by a knock on the door. Paige and I looked over at the door and saw Elise. "Phoebe your trainee's here." she said. "Where's she at?" I asked with a big smile. In walked Clark who asked "My hair isn't that girlish is it?" "Phoebe this is-" "Clark we've already met." I said finishing her sentence for her. "Oh okay then. I guess you two alone." said Elise walking out the door. I glanced over at Paige whose mouth was wide open. _Who could blame her, he is the definition of gorgeous_**.** I thought. "Clark this is my little sister Paige." I said. "Hi." he said reaching out his hand. Paige gently grabbed his hand in return. By the way they looked at each other I could see sparks fly. "Um Clark can you take these papers to the copier for me?" I asked. "Sure." he said drawing his attention away from Paige. When Clark walked out of the room Paige looked at me and said "He's got a nice body." We both stared cracking up laughing.


	5. The Blur

Clark's P.O.V

Once I got back from the copier I saw that Paige had already left.

_Bummer she was cute._ I thought. "Here's your copies Miss. Halliewell." I said handing the papers to her.

"Clark don't call me Miss. Halliwell I prefer Phoebe. So Clark tell me a little about yourself." she said. "Well I'm from Smallville, Kansas. I was captain of my high school football team. I'm the son of Governor Kent." I said. "Wait she's your mom I guess I can now see where you get your eyes from." she said. I grinned and chuckled. We talked a little while longer then there was a very awkward silence. Out of nowhere Phoebe's phone rang.

I wasn't going to use my super-hearing until I heard Phoebe say Paige's name. With my super-hearing I heard Paige mention that I was sexy, had a nice, and also that I had a nice butt and Phoebe agreed with everything that Paige was saying. When I heard that I had a nice butt I started laughing which I got a look of suspicion from Phoebe. Finally Phoebe hung up her phone. "Um Clark I know this next question is going to be very out there but are you married or dating anyone?" she asked. I raised up my left hand and said "I'm not married or dating anyone." I said.

"Clark I have one last question. See my older sister Piper owns a nightclub called P3 and we would like for you to join us? She asked. I didn't really what the right answer was. In the back of my mind I thought of all the bad things that could happen I could get drunk and wake up in a strange bedroom, or I could get drunk and somehow my heat vision could decide to show up, and the good things are that I could make some friends and Paige will be there. "Sure. I'd love to come." I said. "I guess I'll see you there." she said and waved as I walked out of the door.

Phoebe's P.O.V

Once I got in the manor I couldn't see anyone anywhere. "Guys." I yelled. "We're upstairs." I heard Piper yell back down to me. I walked up the stairs and walked in the attic where I saw Piper and Paige flipping through the Book Of Shadows and instantly I was attacked with questions about Clark. "Okay I'll tell you everything I know about him. He's from somewhere in Kansas called Smallville, he was the captain of his High school football team, and his mom's Governor Kent and that's all I know about him. By the way he's coming to P3 tonight." I said. "WHAT you invited him!" yelled Paige. "Why is it so bad that she invited?" asked Piper. "Cause Paige likes him." I said which I received an evil glare from Paige. "Well if Clark's coming I better go pick out something nice to wear." said Paige walking out of the attic. "She's acting like such a teenager." I said "What are looking for in the book." "I'm looking for this mornings visitor." said Piper. "Have you found anything?" I asked. "Nope but I think I found out who he's working for. This demons name is Kalic. He's an upper level demon and it also says he helped someone named Zod destroy a whole planet." said Piper. "So what's up with this person named Kal-el?" I asked. Piper was fixing to give me her answer when we heard Leo yelling for us to come downstairs. Piper and I walked downstairs and saw Paige and Leo standing in the living room. "What's wrong?" asked Piper. "Something saved one of my charges here in San Francisco." said Leo firmly. "What kind of something?" asked Paige. "A blur."

Clark's P.O.V

I just got home from work when I heard a yell for help. I zoomed in my bathroom and changed into my black blur suit and zoomed out of the door. When I arrived to where the yelling was coming from I saw a two males dressed all in black. One of the guys had a young man about my age or older in there hands choking him and the other had a young woman pinned up against a brick wall. I zoomed in to one that was choking the guy and he quickly stood up and started throwing what looked like fireballs at me so I zoomed up and down the ally-way a couple times I felt the fireballs hit me, but I was running and I saw one coming right for me and I jumped and saw the fireball hit the man who had the woman pinned to the wall and he went up in flames. Once I jumped I landed on the roof a building. I looked back down and I shot two laser beams at the guy who was throwing the fireballs at me and he also went up in flames. Once I saw that they other two were okay I zoomed back to my apartment. I finally got ready to go to the club, so I grabbed my glasses and headed out the door.


	6. I am Kalel

Paige's P.O.V

I was sitting in P3 by Piper, Phoebe, Leo in our spot in P3 waiting for Clark to show up. Once we got to the club I made sure that I was the only one with an empty spot right next to me. We were sitting there talking when we all heard Clark's voice behind us. I made sure that I was the first one to tell him hi. I also got my way and he got to sit next to me. Clark and Piper started talking and I saw that Leo was looking at Clark very suspiciously. Finally Leo started to talk to Clark. "Phoebe tells us you were captain of your high school football team." said Leo. "Yeah I was." said Clark. Why does it seem like Clark is scared of Leo? "Phoebe, Paige can I get your help with something?" asked Piper. "Sure." said Phoebe. I got up and walked in the direction my sisters were going. I glanced back and saw the scared look in Clark's eyes from us leaving him alone with Leo.

Leo's P.O.V

Ever since I saw Clark here in the club I have been starting to get suspicious of him. I didn't get a good look at the blur that saved me and my charge, but if I could I had to describe what I think it would look like I would describe Clark. I was happy when the girls left I could finally find something out about Clark that would connect him to the blur. "Clark are you an only child?" I asked.

"My mom was pregnant but she had a miscarriage which makes me an only child." he said. "I'm so sorry." I said. I looked behind Clark and saw a man walk past him and drop something right by Clark's neck. Suddenly Clark's eyes looked like fire. Clark must have known what was wrong because he got up and ran right to the back door and he didn't know I was right be hind him. Once I got in the ally-way where Clark was I saw him use the same heat vision that the blur had used. "I knew it." I said. Clark turned around and said "I guess I have some explaining to do."

"What are you?" I asked. "I'm not from Kansas or from this galaxy." he said like it was normal. "So you're an alien?" I asked.

He nodded his head and said "I am Kal-el from Krypton."


	7. Find The Kryptonian

Leo's P.O.V

Clark and I have been outside for a few hours now because he's been telling me his story. "So what you're trying to tell me that you're an-" "Intergalactic traveler." said Clark finishing for me "So what are you? I mean you where there when those people were attacking you and that girl." "Would you believe me if I told you that I was dead?" I asked, seeing Clark's eyes grow big. "How are you still alive?" he asked. "I'm a guardian angel. That woman you saw was my charge and those guys were demons." I explained. It took him a couple minutes for him to take It all in. "Clark do you want to so inside and talk because its cold out here?" I asked opening the door. Before he could say anything we heard a loud BANG! I spun around to see that two cars had crashed together. There were pieces of both cars everywhere, and both cars were on fire. Before I could say anything people who were in the club were coming outside including the sisters. "Leo where's Clark?" asked Paige. I started looking around I couldn't see Clark either, then I saw someone on top of one of the cars. I looked closer and saw that it was Clark. Clark punched a hole in the roof and got a man and woman out of the car. He zoomed back over to where I was and gently placed the couple on the ground. Clark zoomed over to the other car and got an older man out of the car and zoomed back to where he put the couple and placed the man down. Before could zoom away so the sisters couldn't recognize him the woman grabbed the collar of his shirt and said "Thank you."

Kalic's P.O.V

I was walking around my lair seeing everything that Zod had left me with. All of a sudden I heard one of my demon's voice. "Sir we have a problem." he said. "Go on." I said. "A kryptonian is still alive." he said. "WHAT! How is this possible?" I yelled. My demon was fixing to say something, but before he could utter a single word I threw a fireball at him. I need to find this kryptonian and kill him.

Clark's P.O.V

The next day after I told Leo about my powers it felt good that someone else knew and I didn't have to keep it locked inside. I was in Phoebe's office when my phone rang. "Hello." I said. "_Clark it's Leo I'm wanting to talk about last night can you come ove-_" before he could finish I already zoomed over to the manor and was standing right behind Leo. "I take it super-speed is one of your powers?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Clark what happened last night? You ran into that fire and it only burnt your clothes." asked Leo. "It's okay I'm used to it because us kryptonians are invulnerable. Leo was fixing to say something when we heard the front door open. I turned around to see Paige walking towards us. "I'll leave you two alone." said Leo walking upstairs. "Clark what happened last night you disappeared on us last night?" asked Paige. "I wasn't feeling that great. Leo told me about a car wreck." I said. "Yeah, but this blur saved them. Clark I was wondering if you would want to go catch a movie tonight?" she asked. "I'd love to. I gotta go see you tonight." I said once I got out the door I let out a yell of joy and zoomed off.


	8. Date Night Gone Wrong

Clark's P.O.V

I just got back to my apartment when I heard my phone ring. I zoomed over to where I had it and picked it up. "Hello." "_Hey Clark do you miss me yet._" I was so happy to hear a voice I missed so much on the other line. "Hey Chloe." I said. I explained to her everything that happened since I arrived here in San Francisco including meeting Paige and telling Leo my secret. "_Wait you told this girl's brother-in-law your secret and you don't suspect him to tell her and her sisters?_" said Chloe making sense. "Chloe I trust Leo. I'm sure he'll let me tell the girls when I'm ready." I stated. _"Well be careful okay. I got to go Jimmy and I are going out. Bye Clark."_ she said. I said bye to Chloe and hung up the phone. I got out of my clothes and started my shower water. Right before I stepped in my shower I heard someone knocking on my door. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist and walked to the door. I opened it to see Leo standing there. "Are you stalking me?" I asked. "I need to talk to you." he said. "Didn't we already talk?" I asked.

"So are you going to tell Paige about the real you tonight or am I going to have to." he said. "Leo it's my secret that you don't need to go running your mouth about." I said getting mad. "Clark I just don't want Paige to get." he said. I couldn't believe it he thought I would actually hurt Paige. "Leo GET OUT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Out of no where I saw Leo leave my apartment in blue orbs. I finished my shower and was wondering what to wear. I finally picked out a dark grey shirt along with a black dress jacket. Once I was done I headed out the door and was on my way to pick up Paige.

Once I got to the manor, before I could even knock Phoebe opened the door. "Hey Clark what are you doing here?" she asked. "Didn't Paige tell you me and her had a date tonight." I said. "No she didn't." she said looking mad. She told me to come in. "Hold on a second and I'll go find Paige." she ran upstairs.

Paige's P.O.V

I was in my room trying on a red dress for my date with Clark when I heard a knock on my door. I spun around to see Phoebe standing there. "Hey Pheebs." I said. "Your date's downstairs." she said. "What date?" I asked. "Don't play that game with me Paige. I know your going out with Clark tonight." she said "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I thought you would be mad and I guess I thought that you liked him." I said. "Paige I don't like him I just think he has a nice body." she stated. I giggled. "Yeah I guess he does have a pretty nice body. I better get down there before he leaves me." I said. We got up and walked out my bedroom door and went down the stairs. I saw Clark once I got downstairs and he looked nice in the shirt he was wearing. "Sorry it took me so long." I said apologizing. "It's alright. You ready to go?" he asked. I nodded my head and slipped my arm through his and we walked out the door.

It was after the movie and Clark and I were walking down a sidewalk looking for his car. Clark turned around and looked at me. "I had a great time Paige and if you don't mind I would like to do it again sometime?" he asked. "I wouldn't mind because I had a really nice time to." I said. I saw Clark leaning down for a kiss and before I knew our lips were touching. I wrapped my arms around Clark's neck and from the corner of my eye I saw a demon shimmer right behind Clark. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I." said the demon. Clark parted and turned around to face the demon. "Hello Kal-el." said the demon. "Kal-el? Clark what is he talking about?" I asked. I saw the demon make a fireball and I was fixing to call for Leo, but before I could Clark pushed me out of the way and I saw the fireball hit Clark in middle of his chest. I got up and ran to Clark, but before I reached him Clark shot fire out of his eyes and it hit the demon. It didn't hurt the demon, but before I could orb anything at him he shimmered away. I looked down at where Clark was hit at. There was no blood anywhere on his shirt but only a tear in hi shirt and not even a scratch. "What are you?"


	9. Explaining To Do

Clark's P.O.V

I couldn't believe I let my true identity come out like that. Who was that guy, and how did he know my name? I had to get out of here before I let the rest of it slip. I stood up and I started to super-speed away. I was halfway down the road when the same blue orbs Leo had left my apartment were right in front of me. I stopped and saw Paige standing there. I stopped and she grabbed me and she orbed both of us off of the street.

She orbed us back to the manor. Right when we landed Piper, Phoebe, and Leo walked to where we were. "Um Paige why did you orb Clark here?" asked Piper. "Cause I think Mr. Kent has something to tell us." said Paige looking mad. All eye's were on me, and it was getting very awkward. "Um…um." I had no clue what to say. "We were attacked by a demon and Clark saved me, but he was hit with a fireball." said Paige. I looked over at Leo and our eyes locked.

"Clark just tell them." said Leo. "Tell us what?" said Piper giving me and Leo the stare of death. "The fireball did hit me but I'm not hurt because I'm from another planet." I said. They all looked at me weirdly, Paige even poked me. "Only one person here

In San Francisco knows my secret." I said. "And who would that be?" asked Phoebe. I just looked at Leo and I guess they figured out why I was looking at him.

"YOU KNEW!" yelled Paige. "Paige you don't need to yell at him I-" "YES I DO! Piper can I please hurt your husband?" said Paige. Suddenly everybody was talking. Piper was yelling at Leo, and Phoebe and Paige were arguing. Everybody was talking so much that they were hurting my ears due to my super-hearing. I was fixing to yell at them when a man wearing all black appeared in the room. He had a crossbow in his hands and had it pointed straight at Paige.

"PAIGE MOVE!" I yelled. I sped over to where she was and pushed her out of the way just as the arrow was heading towards her. I looked up and saw the arrow heading straight for my face, so I used my heat vision and destroyed the arrow. As I saw the man reloading his crossbow I reused my heat vision and shot the man.

I turned around to see Leo above Paige healing a big bruise that she had on her shoulder. "I guess you want to hear my story." I said. The girls all shook there head yes.


	10. My Superman

Piper's P.O.V

I couldn't believe everything Clark had just told us. So he's an alien from another planet that was destroyed, and he had super-powers. "So what are you all? I know Leo's an angel." asked Clark. "Well we're witches. We fight evil and protect innocents, so I guess you kind of say we're just like you." said Phoebe. "Clark you said you had different kind of superpowers." I said. "Yeah. Let me see there's my super-strength, invulnerability, super-speed, heat vision, super-breath , super-hearing, super-vision, and x-ray vision." he said. I grabbed a pillow and immediately covered my chest. "So out of all those powers you have no weakness." said Paige. "I do have a weakness. My weaknesses are magic, red sun, and kryptonite." he said. "Um what's kryptonite?" I asked. "Kryptonite is fragments of my home planet that followed my ship after it was destroyed. Kryptonite effects me and many different ways because there are many different kinds." he said.

"What do you mean different kinds?" asked Phoebe. "They come in many colors which effect me differently. There's green, red, black, sliver, and blue." he said. "Clark was your name Clark on your home planet or something else?" I asked. "No. My kryptonian name is Kal-el." he said. "Piper he's who the demons after." said Phoebe. I couldn't hear Phoebe that good cause I was too focused on how Paige was looking at Clark. She wasn't looking at how she usually looks at her dates, but she was looking at him with love and compassion. When Clark saved her he it proved to me that he really care's for my baby sister. I could tell then and there that they were meant for each other.

"Piper are you even listening to me?" asked Phoebe. "Yeah Leo I hear you." I said not paying attention to who I was speaking to. Phoebe groaned.

Paige's P.O.V

I still cant believe that Clark's an alien, but that still doesn't change how I feel about him. He is still the man I am madly in love with. "I better get going." said Clark. "I'll walk you out." I said standing up. He shook hands with Piper an Leo then he grabbed Phoebe's hand and immediately a premonition hit. After her premonition was over he quickly let go and we walked out the door. "Sorry about that it's her powers." I said. I kept talking and then he kissed me. "Goodnight Paige." he said. "Night Clark." I said. He quickly zoomed off. I turned around and walked in the door with a big smile on my face. I walked into the kitchen. "Okay missy what you see." I said to Phoebe. "I saw his parents sending him off in ship and I saw in some kind of ice fortress." said Phoebe. "Paige I guess you found your Prince Charming." said Piper. I smiled "No I found my Superman."


	11. I Love You Paige

Phoebe's P.O.V

I was asleep when I heard a big boom coming from the attic. I immediately jumped out of bed and ran to the attic. Leo and Piper beat me to the attic. "What's going on?" I asked seeing that Paige was over a cauldron. "I'm trying to make some kind of potion or spell for me to know where Clark is 24/7." said Paige. "That's kind of called stalking." said Piper. "I think you're forgetting when I was living in my apartment when this little peeping angel was watching me all night and day." said Paige. Leo shot her a death glare. "Perfect." said Paige. "What?" asked Piper. "I finally got a tracking spell finished." she said. "You know if Clark finds out about this he's not going to be very happy." I pointed out. "Well that's a risk I have to take to make sure he doesn't get hurt." said Paige.

Clark's P.O.V

I feel so relived that Paige knows my secret and that she's okay with it. I just got in to my apartment from Paige's when I heard a voice behind me. "Hello Kal-el." said the voice. I quickly turned around and saw the demon who attacked Paige and I. "Who are you?" I asked ready to fight. "I didn't come to fight you

Kal-el." said the demon. I didn't say anything. "I know a lot about you Kal-el." he said "I know that you are from another. I also that you are an orphan for you see I am the one who helped Zod destroy your planet along with your parents." I suddenly felt anger fill my whole body at the mention of my dead parents. I don't know what came over me I suddenly charged at him at super-speed. Before I could reack him he held up a piece of kryptonite, and I immediately fell to the ground in pain. "I told you I didn't want to fight you Kal-el. I guess I'll leave this with you." he said placing down the kryptonite.

I knew if nobody would find me before day break I would die. I slowly mouthed out Paige's name. I looked up and saw blue orbs. There stood Paige dressed in her pajamas. Paige ran over to me. "Clark what's wrong?" she asked. I could tell she was fixing to cry. "Kryptonite." that was the last thing I remembered saying before I blacked out.

I finally woke up to find that it was morning. I glanced over at the chair to find Paige asleep. I could tell that she had been crying because the area around her eyes were red. I got out of bed, and slowly walked over to her. I shook her. She slowly opened her eyes. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." I said. "Hi." said Paige. "Why have you been crying?" I asked. "Seeing you in pain is what mostly made me start to cry and when you blacked out last night made me think that I was to late." I could tell she was fixing to cry, so I quickly pulled her into a hug. I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt. I kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear "It's okay you were just in time." She pulled away.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked. "No I can orb." said Paige. I leaned down and kissed her. She orbed out. I started walking to the bathroom. As I was walking I whispered "I love you Paige."


	12. New Roommate

Piper's P.O.V

I was standing in the kitchen when Paige orbed in still wearing her pajamas. "Where've you been?" I asked. I noticed that Paige had been crying. "Sweetie what's wrong?" I asked. "Clark was attacked last night." said Paige "And by the time I got there he was almost dead." "Who attacked him?" I asked. "I don't know he was already gone by the time I got there." said Paige. "Maybe Clark should just move in with us." I said. "You really mean it." said Paige. "That's the only way he can be safe and we can protect him." I said. "I'll go talk to Clark abut it." said Paige orbing out.

Clark's P.O.V

I walked in Phoebe's office to see her sitting on her couch talking on her cell phone. "Listen Piper I'm going to have to call you back Clark's here." she hung up her phone. "Hey Piper tells me you were attacked last night." said Phoebe. "Yeah and if it wasn't for Paige I would be dead." I said. I was fixing to say something when Paige orbed in. "Hey Paige what's up?" asked Phoebe. "Nothing I just came to talk to Clark." said Paige. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Can we go for a walk?" asked Paige. To answer her I just held out my hand. She grabbed it and orbed us out. She orbed us to the top of the top of The Golden Gate Bridge. "I thought you said we were going on a walk." I said. Paige just giggled. "Clark you scared me last night." said Paige. "Paige I know and I'm sorry. I promise that it will never happen again." I said. "I know it wont because I want you to come live with me and my sisters at the manor." said Paige.

"What. I cant I'm fine by myself." I protested. I could see that Paige was getting very angry. "You are not fine by yourself. Clark if I hadn't shown up last night you would be dead right now." said Paige. "I know and I appreciate that, but I'm not going to move in with you." I said "Did you even talk to your sisters about this?" "It was actually Piper's idea." said Paige. "Why do you even want me to move in?" I asked. "At the manor you will be safe and we can protect you from who ever is after you. Clark I don't want to see you in that much pain." said Paige. "Paige I'm a big boy I can take care of myself." I said. "Fine then you have no choice you have to move in with me or I will strip you of your powers." she said with a stern look on her face.

"You'd never." I said. Paige started to say some kind of spell. After she was done I looked at her suspiciously. I started to run, but I couldn't run at super-speed. I looked back at Paige who was smiling like crazy. I guess I gotten to close to the edge because the next thing I knew I was falling off of Bridge. I guess Paige orbed after me because when I opened my eyes we were in her bedroom. "I want my powers back!" I said pouting. "I'll think about it" she said walking out of her bedroom. I ran after her. When I found her she was in the kitchen with Piper, Phoebe, and Leo. I bet she was telling them about me not agreeing to move in. "Paige give me my powers **BACK**." I commanded. "Paige you stripped him of his powers." said Leo. "I got tired of him saying no, so I took his powers." said Paige.

"By the way give them back." I said. "Are you going to move in?" asked Paige. "No." I said. "Then no." said Paige. "Paige give him back his powers." said Phoebe. "Fine." said Paige. She reversed the spell, and to make sure I had them back I used my x-ray vision and it was there. "I guess I'll be getting back to my apartment." I said. Once I said that Paige just ran past me with tears in her eyes. I ran after her.

Paige's P.O.V

I was on my bed crying about Clark refusing to move in. I guess I started to cry when Clark mentioned going back to his apartment where he was almost killed. I was lying down when I felt someone's hand touch my back. I looked up to see Clark. "I thought you left already." I said sitting up. "Paige what's wrong?" asked Clark. I looked up and looked deep into his blue eyes before I said. "Clark I want you to tell me the real reason you wont move in with me." I said. "Paige I'm terrified that everything that's crazy in my life will end up hurting you or your sisters." said Clark. "Clark if only you were me for a day you'd figure out that our life's are both crazy. I couldn't sleep at night knowing that you were hurt or dead." I said. "Paige if it helps you sleep at night I guess I'll move in." he said smiling. I was extremely excited that before he could say anything I started to kiss him. I pushed Clark back to where he was lying on my bed not letting our lips separate. I started to unbutton his shirt. I had almost got his shirt off when he separated. "What's wrong?" I asked ready to get back to what we were doing. "I have to go." said Clark. "Why?" I asked. "Bank robbery." said Clark. I got up and he sat up. Clark leaned in and kissed me. "I love you." said Clark. "I love you too." I said. Before I knew it he zoomed away.


	13. Powers intertwined

Paige's P.O.V

I'm pacing around my room waiting for Clark to get back from some bank robbery. He left around 11:00 and it's now 5:00. Then I remembered the tracking spell I had placed on Clark. I concentrated hard. Then it showed me where he was. He was still in San Francisco which made me kind of happy. I orbed to where he was at. He was in an alley fighting some man wearing a black ski mask. Clark threw the man into a lamp post knocking the man out. "Nice Clark." I said. He quickly turned around and saw me standing there.

"Paige what are you doing here?" he asked. "You've been gone for 6 hours and I was getting worried." I said giving him my puppy dog face "Are you mad at me?" "No sweetie I could never be mad at you." he said wrapping his arms around me. "I thought you only had to stop a bank robbery." I said raising an eyebrow. "I did but then there was a bus crash then a store was being robbed." said Clark. "You know your working too hard." I said. "Oh really." said Clark leaning down to kiss me. I returned the kiss then I parted. "How about we get back to the manor and finish what we started." I whispered seductively in his ear. "I like that idea." said Clark. Clark kissed me and I orbed us back to the manor.

Phoebe's P.O.V

I was sitting in the dining room when Clark walked in. "Hey. How come you and Paige didn't go to P3 last night?" I asked. I saw Clark beginning to blush. "I don't kiss and tell." said Clark smiling "Where's Piper and Leo?" "They went out on a breakfast date." I said. "You ready to get to work" I asked. "Yeah just let me grab my jacket." said Clark. Before Clark could get up his jacket orbed into his hand. "How did you orb that?" I asked with a shocked look on my face. Clark did not say anything. I looked at him and he had the same shocked look on his face. "Clark can you use any of your powers?" I asked. Clark stood up and started to run but not at super-speed. "Does Paige still have her powers?" asked Clark.

We were answered by a yell from upstairs. Clark grabbed me and orbed us to his and Paige's room. I couldn't see anything then Clark tapped on my shoulder and pointed up. I looked up and couldn't believe what I saw Paige was flying.

Leo's P.O.V

Piper and I had just gotten done eating breakfast at our favorite café when I heard Phoebe calling me. "Piper we have to go." I said. She must have known what I was meaning because she quickly gathered her things and I orbed us home. I orbed us to the attic of the manor where Clark, Paige, and Phoebe were waiting for us. "What's wrong?" asked Piper. "Clark and Paige somehow switched powers." said Phoebe. "That's kind of what we wondering." said Paige. I glanced over at Clark who looked like he might know how this happened. "Clark do you know how this happened?" I asked. "I think my father Jor-el might have something do with it." said Clark. "Your father?" asked Paige. "Yeah my biological father. He hasn't done anything like this before but I wouldn't doubt it." said Clark. "Clark where is your father at?" asked Paige. "In my Fortress of Solitude which is located in the Artic." he said. "Clark and I will go." said Paige scooping up Clark in her arms. "Paige I do not like this put me down." protested Clark. "No." said Paige flying away.

Clark's P.O.V

Paige was flying us over the Artic when I spotted the Fortress. "There it is." I told Paige. She landed and I started walking toward the Fortress. Then I noticed that Paige wasn't following me. I turned around to see Paige staring at the big ice palace in front of her. I walked up to her and held out my hand for her to take. "I promise he cant bite." I said smiling. She grabbed my hand. I kissed her hand and we walked into the Fortress.


	14. Enchantress

Piper's P.O.V

Phoebe, Leo, and I were standing in the attic flipping through the book of shadows trying to find out why Clark and Paige switched powers. I looked up to see Clark orb in. "Where's Pai-" I was interrupted by Paige zooming in. "What did your dad say?" asked Phoebe. "He actually couldn't." said Clark. "How come?" asked Leo. "Because Paige started chewing him out." said Clark angrily. I glanced over at Paige who was staring at the ground. "Paige you chewed him out!" I said. "Actually I was doing Clark a favor. I told him I did not like all the crap he put Clark through all these years." said Paige.

"Paige it's kind of my business not your's." said Clark. I could tell Clark was getting pretty annoyed with Paige. "Leo how about you and Clark go see if the elders know how this happened." I said. Leo and Clark orbed away. "Okay Paige what's going on with you and Clark?" asked Phoebe. "Nothing." said Paige. "Yes there is Paige. Clark looked angry at you." I said. "Clark is mad at me isn't he." said Paige. I could see tears come down Paige's face. I quickly walked over to Paige and hugged her.

"Maybe you should just talk to him." suggested Phoebe. "I will." said Phoebe. Just then Leo orbed, but with no Clark. "Leo where's Clark?" asked Paige. "He's gone back to talk to Jor-el alone."

Clark's P.O.V

I orbed into the Fortress ready to talk to Jor-el by myself.

"Jor-el." I yelled. "Kal-el you have returned soon." said the booming voice of my father. "Father I need your." I said. "What is wrong?" asked Jor-el. "Father something has happened between my love and I. Some how our powers have been switched." I said. "And if you were wondering if I had anything to do with it. Kal-el I can not lie to you my son I did." said Jor-el, "I knew how close you were getting to the witch and I was afraid that she was going to get in the way of your destiny." "You know what screw my destiny. I finally find someone I can see myself having a future with and you go and freaking ruin it!" I yelled. "I did not mean to up-" "Goodbye Jor-el" was the last thing I told him before pulling out the key that let Jor-el talk to me.

By the time I orbed back to the manor it was already night. I guess everyone was at P3 because I couldn't hear anyone. I walked into mine and Paige's room and she was there sitting on the bed sketching something. "Hey." I said. Paige looked up from what she was doing. "Clark we need to talk." said Paige. "What about?" I asked sitting down. "Why were you getting mad at me?" asked Paige.

"Paige I was getting mad at you because I don't want you taking my problems into your own hands." I said. "So you're not mad at me anymore?" asked Paige giving me her best puppy dog face. "Of course not." I said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "So what did Jor-el say?" asked Paige. "He said that he was the one that switched our powers because he thought that I was getting to close to you and that it would get in the way of my destiny." I said.

"So he thinks I'm getting in your way." said Paige looking like she actually thought this was all her fault. "Paige screw my destiny. The only thing that is my destiny right now is you." I said. I could tell that made her a little bit happy.

I leaned over and kissed her. I gently pushed Paige to where she was now laying on the bed. Paige started to unbutton my shirt at super-speed. Once she got my shirt off I parted from our kiss. "What's wrong?" asked Paige. "You know if you're going to be filling in for the blur you're going to need a costume and a name" I said. "I'll see what I can come up with." said Paige quickly grabbing me to return to our kiss.

Paige's P.O.V

Clark and I were walking hand in hand down the street right after I got my new super-suit. "So you're going to be called the Enchantress." said Clark about my superhero name I chose. "Why not." I said. "Well Enchantress you sure have cast a spell." said Clark wrapping his arms around me lovingly. I glanced down at my watch and saw that I was late for work. I zoomed all the way leaving my wonderful boyfriend behind me.

Clark's P.O.V

I was in Phoebe's office watching T.V when I saw a news coverage of a bus crash then I saw a pink and black blur zoom on to the screen and rescue everyone that was on the bus. "That's my Paige." I said to myself. _I better go congratulate her_ I thought. I orbed to her job. I orbed my self into the janitor's mop bucket, but it was a good thing no water was in it.

I stood up and saw Paige sitting at her cubical. "Hey there Enchantress." I said wrapping my arms around her neck. "Aren't you supposed to be at work?" asked Paige. "Yeah, but I came to congratulate you on your first rescue." I said leaning in for a kiss. "If you want to congratulate me you can buy me lunch." said Paige standing up. Once Paige stood up some guy walked up and grabbed her butt. Paige turned around and grabbed the guy's arm and twisted it.

"You ever touch my butt again I will tear you apart limb from limb." said Paige. I could hear the guy's arm breaking. I quickly grabbed Paige and dragged her out of the building. "Paige what was that about?" I asked. "That guy is a pig. Everyday he's harassing me so I decided to give him a piece of his own medicine." said Paige. "By breaking his arm." I said. Paige could tell I was angry. "Clark you're my boyfriend aren't you supposed to do something about him harassing me." said Paige. "Paige I didn't have a chance to do anything because you already took it in to your own hands!" I was now yelling. "Clark don't yell at me." said Paige crying. "Paige your using my powers for all the wrong reasons." I said. "Clark I'm sorry." said Paige. "You know what I'm sorry to." I said orbing away.

Paige's P.O.V

I was on top of the Golden Gate Bridge crying from the big fight Clark and I had. Then I thought to myself that I couldn't take my anger out on Clark but I could take it out on the rest of San Francisco.

Clark's P.O.V

I was sitting in the living room of the manor listening to it pour down rain when Piper, Phoebe, and Leo ran in. "What's wrong?" I asked. "We found a spell to switch your and Paige's powers back. But there's a major problem." said Phoebe. "What's the problem?" I asked. "Paige has seemed to gone crazy with your powers and is also torchering the whole city." said Piper, "We need you to come with us to stop her and to switch your powers back." "Okay let's go." I said standing up and grabbing Phoebe's hand orbed her and I to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. When we saw Paige she was using heat vision to cut the bridge in half.

"Paige stop this." yelled Leo. Paige turned around and flew straight into him knocking him almost off the bridge. "Piper freeze her!" yelled Phoebe. Piper threw up her hands, but Paige wouldn't freeze. Paige zoomed into Piper throwing her into one of the bars of the bridge.

Phoebe and Leo ran over to Piper. I saw Paige's eyes turn the color of fire and she was aimed at her sister's. "NO!" I yelled. I orbed in the way just as the two shots of heat vision came and hit me in my shoulder. I dropped to the ground in pain. I looked up at Paige and saw that she was out of her trance. Paige zoomed over to me. "Clark I'm sorry." said Paige. "I forgot I wasn't made of steel anymore." I said.

"Say the spell." Paige told her sisters. Piper and Phoebe said the spell then I could feel Paige's powers leave me and my power's return. That is the last thing I remember before I passed out from my wound.

I woke up to find myself in mine and Paige's room. I sat up and remembered mine and Paige's fight yesterday and that I needed to find someway to tell her I'm sorry. I got up and walked downstairs. At first I thought everyone was gone until I walked in the kitchen and saw everyone in there. "Morning." said Piper. "Hi." I said. I looked over at Paige who was trying her hardest not to make eye contact with me.

"We'll leave you two alone." said Phoebe. She walked out with Piper and Leo right behind her. "Paige I'm sorry for all the stuff I said yesterday." I said. "Clark you said you could never be mad at me and you were mad at me. I actually thought you were going to leave me yesterday. I don't know what I would do if you ever left me." said Paige

"Paige I would never dream about leaving you. I love you too much." I saw that what I said made her feel a lot better. "From what I remember some alien owes me lunch." said Paige. I grabbed her hand and we walked out.


	15. An Arrow In San Francisco

Clark's P.O.V

I was getting ready to do patrol trying my hardest not to wake Paige up when my phone rang. "Hello." I said. "Hey Clark." said the voice on the other line. "Hey Oliver. What's up?" I asked. "Well I'm in San Francisco and was wondering if you needed someone to patrol with." said Oliver. "Sure. Meet me on top of the Bay Mirror." I said. "Sure thing." said Oliver hanging up. I zoomed to the top of the Bay Mirror.

Once I got to where I was supposed to be meeting him I started to using my super-hearing to listen for anything unusual. "Hey Blur." said a voice behind. I turned around to see Oliver wearing his green outfit with his bow and arrows on his back. "Hey Arrow." I said.

"You made it just in time." I told him. "Why?" asked Oliver. "Bank robbery." I said zooming off. "Not fair." I heard Oliver yell.

It was already morning when Oliver and I finished patrol. "So I guess you've been liking San Francisco." said Oliver. "Yes. Why?" I asked. "Because you have Chloe freaking out because you haven't called her." said Oliver. I laughed. Oliver and I were talking when we heard a voice in front of us. "Did you think you got rid of me Kal-el?" I turned around to see the demon who attacked me in my apartment.

"Clark how does he know your name?" asked Oliver. "No time to talk, just RUN!" I said just as the demon threw a fireball.

"Clark what is he?" said Oliver reaching for an arrow. "A little thing I like to call a demon." I said zooming towards the demon. The demon flew into a pole. "Now that's not very nice is it." said the demon.

He stood back up. I glanced back to see Oliver ready to shoot. "Hold him still." yelled Oliver. I grabbed the demon by his neck and had him pressed up against a wall. Then I felt something being plunged into my chest. I glanced down to blood dripping down my shirt. I looked back up at the demon and he was holding a bloody piece of kryptonite in his hand. He shimmered out just as Oliver's arrow hit the pole.

I fell to the ground in agonizing pain. I heard Oliver running over to me. He turned me over and saw his hidden face but I could tell he was terrified. "Oliver." I uttered out. "Yeah Clark." said Oliver. "Get me to the manor." I said. "Clark I don't know where that place is at." said Oliver. "1329 Prescott street." I said. Oliver picked me up and threw me over his shoulders and was heading for the manor.

Paige's P.O.V

I turned over in bed and reached out my arm to wrap around Clark, but he wasn't there. I immediately jumped out of bed grabbed my robe and ran downstairs. I ran into the kitchen where Piper, and Phoebe were and they could tell I was mad. "Trouble in paradise?" asked Piper.

"Clark's gone." I said. "What!" said Phoebe. "Did you two have a fight or did he just leave?" asked Piper. "We didn't have a fight. I guess he just left sometime during the night." I said. Just then Leo orbed in. "Hey do you know where Clark is?" he asked. "No. Why?" I asked. "I was watching the news and saw where 'the blur' was fighting crime with somebody in a green hood." said Leo.

Out of nowhere we heard someone kick down the door. We walked into the dining room and saw somebody dressed in a green hood run into the house carrying a bloody Clark. "What happened?" I asked running to where the man placed Clark. "We were attacked. He got stabbed with a piece pf kryptonite." said the hooded man.

"Leo heal him now!" Piper snapped. Leo bent down and healed the wound. Clark woke up and started to look around. I quickly grabbed Clark into a tight hug. "Clark you had me scared to death." I said.

"Clark you mind introducing us to your friend and how he knew to bring you here." said Piper. Clark stood up. "Clark are you sure this is a good idea?" asked the man. "Don't worry you can trust them." said Clark. The man pulled down his hood. We now saw a handsome blond man. "Oliver." said Phoebe. ""Phoebe." said Oliver.


	16. True Loves Reunited

Piper's P.O.V

"You two know each other." I said. "Yeah. Oliver and I dated back in New York." said Phoebe giving her awkward laugh. I glanced over at Oliver who was looking down at the ground. "So Oliver how do you know Clark?" asked Phoebe. "We meet in Kansas." said Oliver. "So you two were attacked." said Phoebe. "Yeah. By the same demon who attacked Paige and I." said Clark. "Clark what does he want with you?" asked Leo. "Turns out he's the one who helped Zod destroy Krypton, so I'm guessing he wants me dead too." said Clark.

"Well we will not let that happen." said Paige wrapping her arms around Clark. "So Oliver I'm guessing you came to see Clark." said Leo. "Actually no." said Oliver. "Then what are you here for?" asked Phoebe. "That is actually private business between the Blur and Green Arrow." said Oliver. "And who is Green Arrow?" asked Paige. "I'm Green Arrow."

Clark's P.O.V

I was sitting in the living room getting front row seats watching Oliver and Phoebe argue about him hiding the fact that he was Green Arrow. "How could you keep that from me?" yelled Phoebe. "I was only trying to protect you!" Oliver yelled back. Piper and Paige walked in. "Any better?" asked Paige. "No, they have now been fighting for an hour." I said. They kept fighting for another hour.

I finally snapped. "THAT'S IT! OLIVER COME WITH ME!" I said dragging him out of the room. "Oliver what are you doing?" I asked. "Clark I know what it looks like but she started the whole fight." said Oliver. "No Oliver you started it." I said, "You said that your trip here was business for only us so what is it." "LutherCorp made a clone of Lionel Luther and from what a source has told me there not stopping there. Clark I need your help to learn more about this clone making."

"I'll do it, but you have to do me a favor." I said. "And what is that?" asked Oliver. "Phoebe just went up to her room. I want you to go up there and apologize." I commanded. "Fine." said Oliver walking up the stairs.

Oliver's P.O.V

I finally got to what I believed to be Phoebe's room and knocked. "Who is it?" I heard Phoebe's voice on the other side. I opened the door. "Can we talk?" I asked sitting down on her bed. "It depends. Am I talking to Oliver or Green Arrow?" asked Phoebe. "Oliver. Listen Phoebe I'm sorry for keeping that a secret from you. I was only trying to protect you." I said.

"Oliver I know that you were trying to protect you, but you lied to me." said Phoebe. "Phoebe the only time I lie to someone to protect them is only the people I love." I said. "So what your saying is that you're in love with me." said Phoebe. "Ever since I first met you in New York." I said. There was a silence. Finally Phoebe and I locked eyes. I leaned down and Phoebe and I shared the first kiss since New York.


	17. He's Back

Kalic's P.O.V "I am giving out an award for whoever can bring me heart of the kryptonian Kal-el." I yelled over the demon market. "Is'nt he protected by the charmed ones?" asked one of the demons. "He is. But I believe that if one of you can kill him alone you will be able to kill him." I yelled. "What's the reward?" asked one of the demons. "After you kill the kryptonian the youngest charmed one will be so heart broken that she will be left defenseless, so your reward is a chance at a charmed one." I said.

Paige's P.O.V

I was sitting in the kitchen when Oliver and Phoebe walked in holding hands and kissing. "I guess you two are okay again." said Piper. "Yeah." said Phoebe not letting go of Oliver. "Oliver don't you think that we should start on our little business that we need to take of." said Clark. "Oh yeah." said Oliver trying to get free from Phoebe's embrace.

"Where are you two going?" I asked Clark. "Um…Baseball game." said Clark standing up and walking over to Oliver. "Do you have to go?" Phoebe asked Oliver giving him her puppy dog eyes. "Yes. But I promise I will take you out." said Oliver leaning down giving her a kiss. Then he walked out the door with Clark.

Clark's P.O.V

"Are you sure this is it?" I asked Oliver. We were standing inside a lab that LuthorCorp had in San Francisco. "This is where my source told me it's at." said Oliver. "Hello Clark." said a voice behind me. I turned around to see a person I thought I would never see again.


	18. The Source Is Back

Clark's P.O.V

Standing right in front of me was Lionel Luthor himself. "Are you not happy to see me Clark." he said. I said nothing. "I was surprised when I found out that you weren't in Smallville anymore." said Lionel. "Clark it's not really Lionel it's just his clone." said Oliver. "You know Clark a little birdie told me that you have a new girlfriend here in San Francisco." said Lionel. "You touch her I will kill you." I told him.

"Oh don't worry Clark I'm not going to hurt her or her sisters. I'm just going to warn you that if you do anything to ruin this project I will kill all of them." he said. "What are you doing Lionel, trying to bring Lex back?" asked Oliver. "How'd you guess." said Lionel.

"You wont succeed. Clark and I wont let you." said Oliver. "Well I guess I'll have to get rid of you." said Lionel. I looked back and saw a guard aiming a tazer at Oliver's back. I zoomed behind Oliver just as the shots were coming. They hit me. I looked back at Lionel who was reaching for something.

I started to zoom at him. Just before I hit him he held up of kryptonite. I fell to the ground in pain. I glanced back at Oliver who fell to the ground. I saw blood on his back from a gunshot wound. Then I blacked out.

Paige's P.O.V

"Where are they?" asked Phoebe. "I don't know." I said. Oliver and Clark left around 9:00 am now it's almost midnight. "Leo can you sense them anywhere?" asked Piper. Leo shook his head. "Looking for us?" asked a voice from behind us. We all turned to see Clark and Oliver walking in wearing Los Angels t-shirts. "Where have you two been?" asked Phoebe hugging Oliver. "The baseball game." said Oliver. "Weird because it's football season." said Leo. Before either of them could say anything two demons shimmered in. Both of demons conjured up fireball's and threw them at Clark and Oliver. Before Piper could try to blow the demons up they shimmered away. We ran over to where Clark and Oliver were. Leo was trying his hardest to heal the wounds, but they wouldn't heal. "Leo how come you cant heal them?" asked Phoebe with tears running down her cheeks. "I cant heal the dead."

Clark's P.O.V

When I finally woke up I was in a cave. From the corner of my eye I saw Oliver laying on the ground. I weakly crawled over to him. I put two fingers on his neck to check for his plus, and thank heaven I found one. I looked at his back to see if the gunshot wound was still there, and it wasn't.

I shook Oliver and he woke up. "Oliver are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. Where are we?" asked Oliver standing up. "You're in your new home." said a voice behind us. We quickly turned around to see the demon that attacked us standing there. "I'm sorry I forgot that I didn't introduce myself. The names Kalic." said Kalic. "What do you mean home?" asked Oliver.

"Why the charmed ones believe that you two are dead, so I cant let you leave." said Kalic. Kalic started to say some kind of spell. Then I felt something enter my body. Kalic bowed down and said "Welcome back." "Welcome back? Clark what is he talking about?" asked Oliver. "Clark? Don't you mean the Source of All Evil"


	19. What Happened To Clark And Oliver

Clark's P.O.V

"Sir what do you want me to do with the archer?" asked Kalic. "I don't want to send him back to the sisters. I guess let a possessor demon take him over." I said. "Yes sire." said Kalic walking away. A few minutes later a new Oliver walked out. "Hello old friend." I said. Oliver bowed down. "What do you need me to do sire?" asked Oliver.

"I need to get back at the charmed ones for vanquishing me." I said. "But sire if they see you they'll know that Clark is still alive." said Oliver. I made a fireball and threw it at the wall. "Clark Is GONE!" I yelled. Kalic came in. "What is Sire?" he asked. Oliver and I looked at each other.

"Nothing. Kalic summon me some demons I need them to pay a visit to my old friends the charmed ones." I said.

Paige's P.O.V

Right after the police left with the boy's bodies Phoebe and I finally calmed down. "I cant believe their gone." I said. "I know." said Phoebe. Just then the same two demons who killed Clark and Oliver shimmered in. Before they could do anything Piper froze their bodies.

"Who sent you to kill the boys?" asked Piper. "We'll never tell." said one of the demons. "I think you will unless you want to have your body parts cut off limb by limb." warned Phoebe. "It was Kalic." yelled the other demon. "Whose Klaic?" I asked.

"He's an upper level demon. He's most famous for helping destroy Clark's home planet." answered Leo. "Why are you here now?" I asked. "The new source told us to come kill you." said the demon. "New Source? Didn't we vanquish him?" asked Piper. "Kalic brought him back." answered the demon. Piper blew both of the demons up.

"I think it's time we go hunting for Kalic and get introduced with the new source." I said orbing Phoebe and I to the underworld while Leo orbed with Piper. We orbed into the middle of a cave. "Hello." said a voice in front of us. A brown haired demon walked out of the shadows.

"Are you Kalic?" asked Leo. "Correct. Have you met my friend Oliver." said Kalic. Oliver walked out of the shadows. "Oliver." said Phoebe. Phoebe started to walk up to him, but Piper quickly grabbed her. "What did you do him?" asked Piper. "The Source had me let a possessor take him over." said Kalic. "Whose the new Source?" I asked. "I am." said a familiar voice behind us. I quickly turned around, and was completely surprised of who walked out. My Clark was the new Source of all evil.


	20. The Battle Begins

Leo's P.O.V

"Clark what did he do to you?" I asked him. "Kalic just helped me realize my true destiny." he said. "Clark your destiny is to help the innocent not to kill them." said Piper. "That's what Clark thought. I don't think that way." said Clark. "But you are Clark!" stated Paige. "CLARK IS DEAD!" he yelled.

Paige finally let all the anger she had unleash. She orbed a boulder to hit him in the back of the head knocking him down. Oliver ran up and grabbed Paige and threw her into a wall. We all ran over to her. "Well done Oliver. Kalic summon some demons to take care of them. I think it's about time I paid a visit to the Elders." he said. He grabbed Oliver and they flew away. "Piper freeze them." commanded Phoebe. "They're too far away." said Piper.

Then we were surrounded by demons. "Leo and I can handle these guys. You two go get your guys." said Piper. Paige orbed herself and Phoebe out.

Elders' P.O.V

I was talking to some other Elders when Clark and Oliver appeared. "Hello old friends." said Clark. The head Elder walked out. "How did you two get up here?" he asked. Then we all saw Clark's eyes go black. "The Source." I mumbled. Oliver used his powers to telekinetically throw the Elder into the wall. "You know being vanquished two times is really getting on my nerves. So I thought that if I get rid of all the Elders and the charmed ones that I can live forever in this body." said Clark.

"You wont because I know that somewhere inside of you Clark is still in there." said the Elder. Clark made a fireball and threw it at the Elder killing him. "_I have to get to the charmed ones"_ I thought. I orbed out just before Clark started his killing spree. I orbed in the attic of the manor as Paige and Phoebe were searching through the book of shadows.

"If your looking for Clark and Oliver I've already found them." I said. "Where are they?" asked Phoebe. "They're up there having a little killing spree." I said. Just then Piper and Leo orbed in looking worn out. "How'd it go down there?" asked Paige. "We vanquished all the demons except for Kalic. Somehow he snuck off while Leo and I were busy. How is it going here?" asked Piper.

"Clark and Oliver made they and are killing Elders." I said. "Don't worry we have this all under control." said Paige. "You three better or us remaining Elders will take into our own hands." I said orbing out. Once I returned up there I was shocked to what I saw dead Elders were everywhere on th floor. I was one of the last Elders. The only thing that was good is that the boys were gone.


	21. Goodbye Old Friend

Clark's P.O.V

"Paige I'm waiting for you." I yelled at the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. "Sire if you call for the sisters they can turn us back." said Oliver. "Exactly why I want them here. For you see Paige wants her dear little Clark back, but once they get me out of this body there's no telling how much longer Clark will be alive." I pointed out. "Right Sire." said Oliver.

Just then Paige and Phoebe orbed in. "We were expecting you." I said turning around. "We kind of suspected that." said Paige. "We're giving you one last chance to get out of their bodies or we will make you." warned Phoebe. "We like a little challenge. Get her Oliver." I commanded. Oliver ran up to her and kicked her.

While I was watching Oliver fight Phoebe I heard foot-steps coming towards me. I quickly turned around and grabbed Paige's arm. "You just cant keep your hands off of me can you." I said. I started to fly up while still having a hold of Paige's arm. "Clark I know your still in there FIGHT it!" said Paige. Then I felt it. Clark was actually fighting me. "Paige." I said. "Yes Clark it's me. See your doing it fight him. Clark he's not in charge of your body YOU ARE." said Paige.

Then out of no where I started to feel all of the love I had for Paige and how much I cared for her. Suddenly I felt the Source leave me. Right after the Source left me I realized I couldn't fly anymore and I started to fall. Once Paige realized what was happening she flew down after me. Then I felt Paige grab my hand and realized she was now flying. Paige pulled me up and instantly started to kiss me.

We flew back down to the bridge. Paige and I were still kissing when I realized that Oliver and Phoebe were still fighting. "Um Paige." I said while parting away from our kiss. "Yeah." said Paige. I pointed over to Oliver and Phoebe who were still fighting. "Clark grab him." ordered Paige. I zoomed over to Oliver and pined him up against one of the sides of the bridge.

"Sire what are you doing?" asked Oliver trying to break free from my grasp. "I command you to leave this body." I said acting like the Source still. "But Sire-" "NOW" I yelled cutting him off. Then the possessor demon left him. Oliver slumped down to the ground. "Oliver are you okay?" asked Phoebe. Oliver looked up at us and said "I don't want to be possessed again." We all started to laugh.

Oliver's P.O.V

It has been a two months since I arrived in San Francisco. A lot has happened since I arrived. I was reunited with my true love, Clark and I were also possessed, we also went on a killing spree. Clark and I were on top of the Bay Mirror right after patrol. "Clark there's something I need to tell you." I said. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Yesterday Chloe called me and said that ever since I left Star City crimes have increased and that I need to go back." I said.

"And what your trying to say is that your leaving." said Clark. "I guess you can read minds now." I said. "No. I just have really good hearing." said Clark. We both laughed. "Have you told Phoebe?" asked Clark. "I didn't actually tell her." I said. "You left a note didn't you." said Clark. I nodded. "I better be getting back to the manor before Paige wakes up." said Clark standing up. "Later Clark." I said hugging. "Goodbye Oliver." said Clark. I watched as Clark zoomed away in a blur. I pulled my hood over my head. "Goodbye my Phoebe." I said as left the roof of the building.

Clark's P.O.V

I was walking to mine and Paige's room when I walked past Phoebe's. I could hear crying coming from the other side. I grabbed the knob and opened the door. "Phoebe." I said. "Oliver?" she said quickly turning around. "Sorry it's Clark." I said. She sat up. "Are you okay?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"No. I'm guessing Oliver told you about leaving." said Phoebe. "Yeah." I said. "Why does this always have to happen to me? I finally get the love of my life back and then he has to leave." said Phoebe. "That's just one of the sacrifices superheroes have to make." I said. "Remind me to never sign up for that job." she said. I just laughed. "I better get to bed before Paige wakes up and finds me in here with you and thinks I'm cheating on her with you." I said laughing. She laughed. "Okay. Goodnight Clark." she said.

"Night Phoebe." I said standing up. I got all the way to the door when she stopped me. "Clark you ever leave my baby sister I will kill you." she said. "I don't plan on leaving her anytime soon." I said walking out.


	22. Alexander Goes Crazy

Clark's P.O.V

I was just getting back from D.C from visiting my mom when I arrived at the manor I heard a loud boom. I quickly zoomed to where the sound came from when I found Paige over a cauldron. Paige looked up and her hair was no longer brown it was now red. Piper, Leo, and Phoebe were also in the kitchen.

I glanced over at Piper and saw that she was a little bit bigger than when I last saw her. "Paige what happened?" asked Leo. "I don't know. The potion just boomed. Why are you all looking at my hair?" asked Paige. Piper grabbed a platter and held it up so Paige could see. "My hair is red." said Paige. I guess Paige saw my reflection on the platter because Piper and her quickly turned around.

"Hi." I said. Paige walked up to me and threw her arms around my neck. "Hi yourself." said Paige leaning up to kiss me. "Nice hair." I said. "Thanks" said Paige jokingly. "Clark when'd you get here?" asked Phoebe. "When Paige got a different hair color." I said. Piper started to say something, but I couldn't hear what she was saying because I was using my x-ray vision to see why Piper was bigger. Then I saw it. Piper was pregnant. "Congratulations you two." I said looking over at Piper and Leo.

"For what?" asked Piper trying to look like she didn't know what I was talking about. "You being pregnant." I said. "You used x-ray vision didn't you." said Piper. I nodded my head. "If you would excuse us I think I need some time with my boyfriend." said Paige grabbing my hand and orbing us out.

Lionel's P.O.V

I was sitting in my San Francisco office when one of my security guards came running in. "Sir we have a problem." he said. "What?" I asked. "It's Alexander." he said. I quickly jumped up and ran right behind him to where we had Alexander locked up. Once we got there Alexander was on the other side trying to break the door down. All of the security guards had their guns out. "It wont work. He's invisible." I yelled at them. Then he finally knocked the door down.

He had the look of anger in his eyes. He zoomed around hitting all of the guards knocking them all out cold. Then before I knew it he was gone.

Paige's P.O.V

I was enjoying a peaceful walk with my boyfriend when I heard Piper calling for me. "I think we better go." I said wrapping my arms around Clark and orbing us out. Once we got to the manor we saw Piper, Phoebe, and Leo all standing around the T.V. "Okay lets vanquish this demon so I can get back to spending time with my boyfriend.

"Well there is no demon. We just wanted you to bring Clark back." said Piper. "What's wrong?" asked Clark. "There's some teenager terrorizing the city." said Phoebe. "You want me to stop the kid and take him to jail." Clark said. "Not actually." said Leo. "Then what's the problem?" I asked. "Clark this teenager has the same powers as you." said Piper.

"Lets go." said Clark zooming off.


	23. Meet Connor Kent

Clark's P.O.V

Once we got to where the teen was I was shocked to see that the teen was Alexander Luthor. "Piper freeze everyone." I ordered. "Why do I need to freeze everybody?" asked Piper. "So Paige can orb Alexander to the manor." I said. "Wait you know him." said Phoebe. "Can we talk about this later?" I asked. Piper quickly froze everyone including Leo and I. Piper unfroze everything. I saw that Paige and Alexander were gone.

"Now we talk." said Phoebe looking at me. "Let's just say Alexander and I have a very rocky relationship." I said. "Okay lets get back to the manor before Alexander becomes unfrozen and hurts my baby sister." said Piper. Leo orbed all of us back to the manor. Once we got to the manor Paige had a frozen Alexander in the attic. Paige was walking around him just staring at his face.

"Paige why are you staring at him?" asked Piper. "He kind of looks like Clark." said Paige. Everybody looked at me. "Okay I got him here. I'm going to go change." said Paige walking out the door. "Change for what?" asked Leo. "Clark and I still have to finish our date that was interrupted. "Okay you guys stand back. Piper unfreeze him." I ordered. They all stepped back and Piper unfroze him. Once he was unfrozen Alexander started to look around in shock. "How'd I get here." he growled. "It's okay your safe." Phoebe said trying to calm him down.

Alexander zoomed out of the room. I quickly zoomed after him. I stopped him at the door. "How'd you do that? The only people who can do that is me and the blur." said Alexander. I heard foot-steps racing down the stairs soon Piper, Leo, and Phoebe were downstairs.

"Wait are you him the blur?" asked Alexander. I just grinned. "How do you know about the blur?' I asked him. "Are you kidding me I've read about every save he's made I mean you've made. Well come on lets get back to the city and save somebody together." said Alexander walking to the door. "There's still some that you need to learn. You've got to practice how to control your powers." said Leo.

Alexander turned around. "Come on I don't need to practice trust me I'm in total control." said Alexander. "Clark you ready?" Paige asked me walking down the stairs. "Paige this is my friend Alexander, Alexander this is my girlfriend Paige." I said. "Hey." said Paige. Alexander gulped and then finally spoke. "Hi." he said. Then I saw that his eyes were fire red. I quickly spun him at the direction at a candle and he used heat vision and lit the candle.

"What just happened?" asked Paige. "Nothing." Alexander and I said at the same time. "Okay. If Alex is going to be staying with us were going to need to change his name." said Phoebe. "How about Connor?" suggested Piper. We looked over at Alexander. "I like it." he said. "So it's settled. His new name is Connor Halliwell." said Paige. "Not exactly." said Connor. "What's wrong with Halliwell?" asked Piper. "My name is Connor Kent. Since I'm Clark's clone." said Connor. "That explains why you have my powers." I said. "Okay Clark you ready to go?" asked Paige. I nodded my head.

Paige grabbed my hand and orbed us out.


	24. Superboy

Phoebe's P.O.V

"So Connor do you remember anything before you became…" "A monster." Connor said finishing for me. "Sweetie your not a monster." said Piper. "Yes I am. You all saw what I did to those people back there." said Connor. I reached over and grabbed Connor's hand and that's when a premonition hit. I saw Connor fighting crime and demons with Clark and me and my sisters. Then I saw Connor ripping his flannel shirt open showing a black t-shirt with a pentagon shape with a S in the middle of it.

"Phoebe are you okay?" asked Connor. "Yeah." I said. "Phoebe what did you see?" asked Piper. "Things that Connor is not a monster." I said looking over at Connor. Then that night Clark and Paige finally orbed home. "You two made it back just in time for dinner." said Piper placing potatoes on the dining room table.

"Thanks but we already ate." said Paige. "Hey Clark I'm not that hungry, so maybe we can start on training." said Connor smiling. "I cant I have to finish my article for Elise." said Clark walking up the stairs. Connor just frowned and sat back down. "It's okay Connor." said Leo. "Here have some food that will make you feel better." said Piper handing him the salad bowl. "I'm not that hungry." said Connor walking upstairs.

Connor's P.O.V

Once I got to the attic I saw some kind of book sitting on a podium. I walked over to the podium and started to look through it. "Find what you're looking for?" I looked up to see Piper standing in the doorway. She walked over to me and was now standing next to me. "Connor all of these people in here is monsters. I want you to answer this for me do you look like any of these people." she asked me.

"But some of these people are humans." I said. "Yeah, but they are not easy to change like you are." I smiled. "Why wont Clark help me train?" I asked her. "I don't know. But you know you can prove to him that you're ready for him to train you." she said, "How about we get back down stairs." said Piper. We started to walk to the door then I stopped. "Connor what's wrong?" she asked. "It's time for me to prove to Clark I'm ready." I said zooming away.

Clark's P.O.V

I was sitting in mine and Paige's room when Piper walked by the door. "Hey Piper do you know where Connor?" I asked. "He went to save the day." said Piper. Then I heard a bank robbery going on and knew that Connor was there. I zoomed to where the bank robbery was and saw Connor fight two robbers. "Need some help?" I asked. Connor looked over at me and nodded. I grabbed his hands and spun him around and he kicked one of the robbers in the face knocking him out. Connor and I looked back at the other robber and we both hit him in the face knocking him out.

We hear police sirens. "I think we better leave." I said. "I'll race you." said Connor taking off. I zoomed after him. He beat me to the manor. He was standing by the grandfather clock. Just then the sisters and Leo walked in ready to go to P3. "You cheated." I told Connor smiling. "Where have you two been?" Phoebe asked us. "Nowhere." we said.

"Well are you two ready to go to P3?" asked Paige. "Yeah just let us go change." I said. I walked over close by the sisters. "Clark before we change there's something need to show you." said Connor. "What is it?" I asked him. "I thought since we're family I need to start wearing the family symbol." he said ribbing opening his dress shirt to reveal a black t-shirt with a kryptonian symbol in the middle of it. "I like it superboy." I said. "Wait superboy." said Connor.

"Yeah since you're going to be fighting crime with me you need a name. I didn't think blur boy was a good name." I said. Connor smiled.


	25. Keeping Him Safe

Paige's P.O.V

I was awoken by a loud crash coming from the attic. I looked over at where Clark had been sleeping and I saw that he wasn't there. I jumped up and ran to the attic. Once I got to the attic I saw Phoebe and Leo standing in the door way looking at Clark and Connor fight and Piper holding a timer in her hand.

"Clark he's kicking your butt." said Piper. The timer went off. "Time." Piper yelled at them. They stood up. "What's going on?" asked Leo. "Piper and I are just helping Connor train." said Clark. "At four in the morning." said Phoebe.

"There's no better time." said Piper. "Piper you're pregnant you need to be in bed." said Phoebe. I nodded. "When did you become my big sister?" asked Piper. "I'm not trying act like a big sister. But there are other people in this house that want to go to bed." said Phoebe.

"Fine we'll go to bed." said Clark. "Good." I said. "After Connor and I stop a robbery." said Clark as him and Connor zoomed out of the room.

I went to mine and Clark's room and waited for Clark to return. It was five o'clock when he finally returned. "You waiting for me?" he asked me. "I wanted to make sure you were okay before I went back to sleep." I said cuddling up to him. "How sweet." he said kissing the top of my head.

"You should see how awesome Connor is. He's a real fighter." he said. "You're really obsessing over his training aren't you." I said. "I just have this feeling that Kalic will come after Connor just to get to me. I just want to make sure that Connor is able to take Kalic by himself. I don't know what I'd do if Kalic ended up killing Connor." he said. "Don't worry with all of us protecting Connor Kalic wont lay a finger on him." I said.

I saw that what I said made him feel a little better. "If you don't mind I want to go to sleep." he said closing his eyes. "I love you." I said. "I love you too Paige." he said.

_up next: Kalic brings a demon back to go after Connor_


	26. Fear Breaking

Connor's P.O.V

I just got back from an early morning run and saw that only Clark was there. "Where is everybody?" I asked him. "The girls are in New York and Leo's been getting calls from his charges all morning." he said. "Can we do some training?" I asked him. "Sure." he said moving the coffee table out of the way.

Kalic's P.O.V

"Sir we have a problem." said Caym. "What is it?" I asked. "The kryptonian has a new prodigy." said Caym. "What!" I snarled. "This boy has all of the kryptonian's powers." he said. "Where is this boy?" I asked him. "He's staying with the kryptonian and the charmed ones." answered Caym. "Is he alone?" I asked Caym. "It's just him and Kal-el in the manor. The charmed ones along with their white lighter are gone." he said. "That's all I need you for. You may leave." I said. Caym shimmered out.

I started to say a spell. Then a grey haired demon stood in front of me. "Hello Barbas." I said. "Kalic. I was wondering when one of my demon friends would get me out of there." he said, "But I know there's a reason you need me here. What is it?" "Turn's out there's a survivor from krypton. He has a prodigy that I need you to take care of." I said.

"Anything for a person who got me out of there." said Barbas shimmering out.

Barbas' P.O.V

I watched as the two boys trained in the charmed ones attic. I looked at my hand and read my hand and saw that Clark's fear was loosing Paige. Then I looked at my other hand saw that Connor's fear was acting like a monster and killing all the people where closest to him. I waved my hand and bricks appeared locking them inside.

Connor's P.O.V

Clark and I were in the attic training when brick started to cover the windows. "Clark what's happening?" I asked. "I don't know. I'll go check to see if it's the same down-stairs." he said zooming out the door. About four minutes later Clark zoomed back in.

"It's the same down there too." he said. "Cant we knock it down with our super-strength?" I asked him. "No. Some magical being probably wants us trapped in here." he said walking over examining the bricks. "Leo." I yelled. Nothing happened. "The bricks are probably causing no one to be able to come in." said Clark. "That means whitelighters cant orb in either." I said. Clark nodded. "I'll go see if I can call any of their phones." I said walking out of the attic.

Clark's P.O.V

"Clark." I heard somebody yell my name, but nobody was there.

Then I saw blue orbs. There stood Paige. "Paige. Man am I happy to see you." I said walking over to hug her. She moved. "Clark there's something I need to tell you." she said. "What is it?" I asked her. "Clark I cant take not being able to sleep at night wondering if your dead or hurt. So I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye Clark." she said orbing out.

I fell to my knee's crying. "Look at that. You lost the love of your life because of your heritage." said a voice. "Clark." I heard Connor. Once he got in the attic he ran over to me. "Clark what happened?" he asked me. "Paige left me." I said still crying. "Clark that's not possible. No one is able to get in here." I finally looked up just in time to see some grey haired man holding a knife above Connor fixing to stab him.

I quickly moved Connor out of the way just as he was fixing to stab Connor. The knife hit me and broke into a hundred pieces. "Wow. Kalic didn't tell me you two were that talented." he said. "Who are you?" asked Connor. "Your worst nightmare." he said shimmering out.

I got up and started walking over to the book of shadows. "Clark who was he?" asked Connor. "Barbas. The demon of fear and I have a feeling that's not the last time we'll be seeing him."

Piper's P.O.V

I was walking around New York with my sisters when Leo walked in front of us. "There's a problem." he said. "You bet there is. We cant find anywhere to eat." said Phoebe. "No it's Clark and Connor." he said. "What is it?" asked Paige worriedly. "I'm not able to walk or orb into the manor and Clark and Connor are stuck in there." he said. "Paige have you tried orbing?" I asked her. "No. I'll try now. Cover me." she said. We covered her up and she orbed. She soon orbed back. "I cant either." she said. "You think a demon did it?" asked Phoebe. "Yeah , and Clark and Connor's powers cant work against magic." I said. "Let's get back to the manor." said Paige grabbing Phoebe orbing.

Connor's P.O.V

"Clark the book says that our only defense against Barbas is identify then release our greatest fear. That's good for me because I have no fear's." I said. "Are you sure about that?" asked a familiar voice. I quickly looked up to see Barbas where Clark was standing.

"What did you do to him?" I asked. "I didn't do anything. You did. He left because he's afraid of you. He thinks you're a monster." said Barbas. "I'm not a monster." I told him. "Are you sure? You are not only the clone, but also Lex Luthor." he said. "SHUT UP!" I yelled kicking him in the stomach. He stumpled backwards.

"I am nothing like Lex!" I yelled at him. "I don't know about that. Do you remember what you did to all of those innocent people?" he asked me. I grabbed him by his throat and pinned him up against the bricks. "I am nothing like you or any other demon!'' I yelled. I threw him in to a table. "If you're not evil then kill me now." he said laying on the ground. I saw Barbas shimmer an athame right next to me. I grabbed him and stabbed him right in the chest.

Then instead of Barbas laying there dying it was Clark. "Oh my gosh Clark I'm so sorry." I said crying. "Poor poor Connor. Just wait till the sisters see what you did to him." a voice said. I quickly spun around and grabbed Barbas by his neck. "This is all your fault!" I yelled at him. "You were the one who had the knife in your hand." he said.

"I said I didn't have a fear, but I was wrong my greatest fear is acting like a monster, and killing those who are closest to me. Piper was right I'm nothing like any of you. I'm easier to change unlike you all. One more thing. I conjured my fear." I looked over at the bricks and saw that they were starting to disappear. I threw Barbas to the ground, and used my heat vision, and vanquished him.

I ran back over to Clark. "Leo!" I yelled. Leo along with the sisters orbed in. "Connor what happened?" asked Paige. "Barbas used my greatest fear against me. But I concurred it, and vanquished Barbas." I said. Leo healed Clark. "Where's Barbas?" he asked sitting up. Before he sat all the way up I grabbed him into a big hug. "Okay Connor you're squishing me." he said. The sisters and Leo all laughed.

Clark's P.O.V

Connor and I were sitting in P3 when the sisters and Leo walked over. "So what actually happened?" asked Paige. I put my arm around her. "Kalic sent the wrong demon after Connor." I said. Connor just smiled. "From all of those bruises on you Clark I think we've been training Connor pretty well." said Piper. "Yeah. I think Connor could kick Phoebe's butt." I said quickly grabbing my drink.

Phoebe shot me a death glare. "I think I could take her." said Connor laughing. "Connor what was your fear?" asked Leo. "That I was a monster and killing those closest to me. But I remembered what Piper told me and I was able to concur it." he said. Piper stood up and walked over to Connor and grabbed him into a hug.

"Oh Paige this came for you." I said grabbing an envelope. Paige grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. "Three tickets to a broadway show in New York." said Paige suspiciously. "Connor and I felt bad for ruining your guys day in New York, so we booked for you three to stay at the Hilton Hotel." I said. "Thanks you two." said Piper. Phoebe grabbed the tickets. Paige wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I stood up. "Where you going?" asked Leo. "Connor and I have to go take care of a little hostage situation." I said grabbing Connor's arm and pulling him out of P3.


	27. Getting Ready For Dad

Paige's P.O.V

"Piper what's up with all the food?" I asked her as I walked into the kitchen. "Dads coming over." she said while removing a chicken from the oven. "You never cooked this much the last time he came over." I said. "Yeah, but this is dads first time meeting Connor." she said. "Dad never liked magic, so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't like the idea of aliens." she said.

Just then Clark and Phoebe walked in. "What's that smell?" asked Clark. "It smells like something's burning." said Phoebe. Piper ran over to the stove. She opened it and black smoke came out. She pulled out burnt cookies.

"What's up with all the food?" asked Phoebe. "Piper is trying to make a good impression of Connor for Victor." I said. "Piper Connor can make a good impression all by himself." said Clark. "Clark my dad doesn't really like magic so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be crazy over an alien." she said.

Connor walked in wearing a tux. "Connor why are you wearing that?" Clark asked him. "Piper took me to buy it this morning." he said. "Connor you look so cute. I could just eat you up." said Piper walking over to him and pinching his cheek. "Connor you look very uncomfortable. Come with me your changing." said Phoebe grabbing Connor's arm and pulling him up the stairs. Piper walked after them.

"Piper's getting a head start on motherhood with Connor." said Clark. "Yep." I said wrapping my arms around Clark's neck. "She's also buying clothes for the wrong kid." said Clark. I giggled. I leaned up kissed him. "You know we've never gone on a trip together by ourselves." said Clark. "What are you hinting at Kent?" I asked him suspiciously. "I'm hinting at that our ten month anniversary is coming up and I was thinking about taking my favorite girl on a trip to Paris after this dinner with Victor." he said.

"I'd love to. So I guess that means we need to go upstairs and start packing." I said. Clark nodded. I leaned up and kissed him again and orbed us upstairs.


	28. Happy Anniversary

Piper's P.O.V

I was placing the chicken on the table when I heard someone knocking on the door. I walked over to the door, and opened it to see my dad standing there. "Hey dad." I said grabbing him into a hug. "Hey sweetheart." he said. "Piper do you know why there are suitcases in Clark and Paige's room?" asked Connor coming down the stairs. "Who's this?" asked my dad. "Dad I would like you to meet Connor Halliwell-Kent." I said. "I told you it's Kent." Connor whispered to me. "Well right now you're a Halliwell." I whispered back.

"So Piper do you know why there are suitcases up there?" asked Connor. "I do not. But I will go check while you and dad talk." I said walking towards the stairs. "Piper do you know where my laptop is?" asked Phoebe stopping me at the stairs. "I do not know, but we need to go to Paige's room." I said pushing her upstairs.

Once we got to Paige's room we found her standing above a suitcase, with clothes scattered all over the bed. "You throwing Clark out?" I asked her jokingly. "Ha ha. Clark and I actually going on a trip." she said. "To where?" asked Phoebe. "Our ten month anniversary is coming up, so we're going to Paris." she said. "Paris! Paige you know what this means?" asked Phoebe. "What?" Paige answered.

"Paige you and Clark have been together for a long time. You two are going to the city of love alone. Paige Clark is obviously going to ask you to marry him!" said Phoebe jumping up and down excitedly. "You think so." said Paige. "Yes. He probably thought that your anniversary would be a good cover-up to take you to Paris. Then once you get there he'll take you somewhere and then ask you." said Phoebe.

"Phoebe don't jump to-" "You're right." said Paige cutting me off. "PIPER!" I heard Connor yell for me. Paige grabbed our arms and orbed us downstairs. We got there in time to see a fireball heading right for my dad. "Fireball!" Paige yelled orbing it back at the demon.

"Dad are you okay?" asked Phoebe. "Yeah. This is not the type of environment for a teenager to be living in! He has no powers to protect himself!" yelled dad. "Um Victor." said Connor. "Not now Connor." said dad. Connor walked out of the living room only to return three minutes later holding a butcher knife. "Connor what are you doing with that!?" asked dad. Connor pointed it at his chest and stabbed himself. "CONNOR!" yelled dad. Before my dad was able to run over to him, Connor showed him the knife to show that the blade was completely destroyed.

"What are you?" asked dad in astonishment. "It's no big deal. I'm just a clone." said Connor. It was a while before my dad said anything. "Who's clone are you?" asked dad. Just then Leo and Clark walked in. Dad looked over at Clark the back at Connor. "You're his clone." Dad said to Connor. Connor nodded his head.

Paige's P.O.V

It was a very awkward dinner that night. I was happy that I still had mine and Clark's trip. "So Victor how have you been?" asked Leo trying to make small talk. "Good." replied Victor. Out of nowhere Clark and Connor grabbed their ears in agonizing pain. "Are you two okay?" I asked. "We have to go." said Clark said standing up and zooming away. Connor followed shortly behind him leaving only his dress shirt behind.

"Okay, now that their gone. Do you three feel safe having an alien and a clone under your roof?" asked Victor. "Dad, Clark and Connor are good people. They're not here to take over the world like people see in movies." said Phoebe. "Then what are they here for?" asked Victor. "To protect us." I said.

It was right after we put all of the dishes up when Clark and Connor finally returned looking exhausted. "Where have you two been?" asked Phoebe. "Saving everybody." said Connor sitting down. "It seems like all the bad guys that today is a free day to go rob everybody. Paige maybe we shouldn't go on the trip." said Clark. "NO! We are going!" I snapped at him. "Paige with how bad crime is right now I probably need to stay and help Connor." Clark said to me.

"You need some time off. You and Piper have been training Connor pretty good. He keep it all under control." I said. "Fine. I guess we'll still go." he said zooming up the stairs. "Kryptonians are so hard-headed!" I said. "HEY!" snapped Connor. "Sorry Connor." I said.

"I guess I'm gonna hit the road." said Victor giving us all hugs. "Bye Connor." he said stretching his hand out for a handshake. Connor grabbed it. "When they finally let go Victor's hand was red. Victor walked out.

We were all in the attic when Clark walked in holding our suitcases. "So Ms. Matthews will we be flying or orbing?" asked Clark. "We have bags to carry so I guess we'll orb." I said. "You two have a good time." said Phoebe smiling like crazy. I grabbed Clark's hand and placed my hand on the luggage and orbed us to Paris.

Once we got checked in our hotel we were shocked to find that they accidentally gave us the honeymoon suite. "I think I'm going to like this room." said Clark shutting the door and wrapping his arms around me. I leaned up and kissed Clark. Our kiss grew passionate very quickly. Clark and I stumbled over to the big master bed. After I got Clark's shirt off the clock chimed 3:00 o'clock. Clark parted. "Happy anniversary Paige." he said. "Happy anniversary." I said back. We quickly returned to our kiss.


	29. No Ring Yet

Paige's P.O.V

Our trip to Paris is almost over and Clark has still not shown any signs that he is going to propose. I was standing in the bathroom when Clark walked in and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "I have a question for you Paige." said Clark. _This is it he's going to propose!_ I thought. "Yes Clark." I said holding out my hand. Clark grabbed my hand. "Paige I have been wanting to save this for our last day. Paige I was wondering if tonight you would want to have dinner on top of the Eiffel Tower." said Clark.

"Oh. Sure." I said glumly. Clark walked out. "Maybe Phoebe was wrong. He's probably not going to propose. I'm going to wait awhile before becoming Mrs. Paige Matthews-Kent." I said to myself. My phone started ringing. I picked it up. "Is this Ms. Matthews or Mrs. Kent I'm speaking to?" said Phoebe's voice on the other line. "Not yet." I told her. "He still hasn't popped the question yet?" asked Phoebe. "Nope. I thought he was a few minutes ago, but of course he was asking me something else." I said.

"What was he asking you?" asked Phoebe. "He wanted to know if I wanted to have dinner on the Eiffel Tower tonight." I said. "Paige he's taking you to the Eiffel Tower. He's obviously going to ask you up there." said Phoebe. "He might be, and he may not." I told her. I heard a big explosion on the other line. "What was that?" I asked her. "Nothing. Love you got to go." she said quickly hanging up her phone. I put my phone down and walked out of the bathroom.

I saw Clark sitting on the couch looking at something on his laptop. I walked over to him and shut it. "Paige I was looking at something very important!" said Clark. "Clark you're on vacation you do not need to be looking at the newspaper website." I told him. "I guess you're right." said Clark grabbing me and sitting me on his lap. "Is there any special reason you wanted to have dinner on the top of the Eiffel Tower on our last night in Paris?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to do something special for the love of my life." he said. I got up and started to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" he asked me. "The first question we're probably going to get asked when we orb home is if we bought everyone presents." I said walking out the door.

Clark's P.O.V

Right after Paige left I grabbed my laptop and saw that I was getting a request for a web chat from Connor. I clicked to accept then Connor's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Connor. How's crime?" I asked him. "Don't worry I have it all under control. I think Phoebe's been putting ideas in Paige's head." said Connor. "What kind of ideas?" I asked him. "Paige told Phoebe about that you're taking her to dinner on the top of the Eiffel Tower, so Phoebe told Paige that you're probably going to propose." Connor told me.

"Oh really." I said. Then I noticed that Connor was wearing glasses. "Nice glasses." I said. "Thanks. Piper bought them. She said I needed to look more like you since I'm you're clone." said Connor. We talked for three more hours until he heard Piper call for him. "Coming." he yelled to her. "Bye Connor." I said. "Good luck." he said. I shut my laptop. Paige walked in carrying about eight bags. "Perfect timing." I told her. "For what?" she asked. "We need to start getting ready for dinner." I told her. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

I came back out wearing a tux and I had my around my neck. "You look beautiful." I told Paige once I saw the short black she was wearing. "And you look very handsome." she told me. "You ready to go?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

Paige's P.O.V

We were on top of the Eiffel Tower right after dinner and Clark still hasn't asked me. Clark was looking over the side. I walked up behind him and placed my hand on his back. "Sweetie are you okay?" I asked him. "Yeah, I just don't want to leave.'' he said. "Neither do I." I said. "Clark, out of pure curiosity was their anything you wanted to ask me?" I asked him. "Yeah there is." he said taking my hand.

He reached for something in his jacket pocket. I closed my eyes and smiled. I felt Clark wrap something around my wrist. I opened my eyes and saw a diamond bracelet around my wrist. "What is that you needed to ask me?" I asked him. "When are you going to stop listening to your big sister?" he asked me. "Connor." I said. He nodded. "Paige just because I'm not proposing doesn't mean I don't love you." he said. "It's just that we've been together for a long time, and I guess that I thought that me and you were ready to take the next jump in our relationship." I said.

Clark leaned down and kissed me. "Maybe we should get back to our room for the next thing I want to do." whispered Clark in my ear. He started to kiss my neck. I looked around and orbed us back to our room.


	30. Clark and Phoebe?

Phoebe's P.O.V

We were all in the kitchen when Clark and Paige orbed in from their trip. "So how was the trip?" asked Piper. "It was okay. Clark can you take the bags down to our room?" Paige asked Clark. "Sure. Connor give me a hand." Clark told Connor. The boys walked out. "So, let me see the ring." I said. "What ring?" asked Paige. "Didn't he propose?" I asked. Paige shook her head. "Can I tell you something now Phoebe?" asked Piper. "What?" I asked knowing what she was probably going to say. "I told you so." said Piper. Clark walked back in. "Phoebe I just got a call from Elise. She says she needs us to get to the Mirror now." said Clark.

"Why?" I asked him. "I don't know." he said. I walked out of the attic. We arrived to the Mirror Elise was in her office patiently waiting for us. "You said you needed to talk to us Elise." said Clark sitting down. "Yes there is. Lionel Luthor seems to have something up his sleeve that he doesn't want anyone to know about. I want the Bay Mirror, so I need you two to do a stakeout." said Elise.

"For how long?" I asked her. "Until you find something out about him. You two can just e-mail your articles to me." said Elise walking out.

Paige's P.O.V

I was sitting in the living room with Piper, Leo, and Connor when Clark and Phoebe returned. "Hey Paige are the suitcases still in our room?" asked Clark. "Yeah. Why?" I asked. "Um.. No reason." said Clark zooming up the stairs. "I'm glad you're back Pheebs. You can help me and Paige pick out new nursery furniture." said Piper standing up.

"Sweetie as much as I would love to help you two pick out nursery furniture I cant." said Phoebe. "How come?'' I asked. "I…. have an appointment." hesitated Phoebe. Clark came zooming down the stairs holding two suitcases. "Where you off to Clark?" asked Connor. "Smallville." said Clark. "Hey Clark do you think you can take me to my appointment?" said Phoebe winking at Clark. "Sure." said Clark walking out the door with Phoebe right behind him. Once they left I looked over at Piper. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Piper. "That Clark and Phoebe are lying and their obviously going with each other somewhere then yes." said Piper.

Is Clark actually cheating on me with my own sister?


	31. Peeping Witch

Phoebe's P.O.V

"This is where Elise expects us to stay?" I asked about the apartment where Clark and I are supposed to be staying. My phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello." I said. "Hey Phoebe." said Paige's voice on the other line. "Um hey Paige." I said. "So what are you and Clark doing?" asked Paige. "What? Clark's not her." I lied. "Cut it out Phoebe I know he's there." said Phoebe. "Stupid tracking spell." I said. "Phoebe what are you doing with my boyfriend?" asked Paige. "That is a very good question that I can not tell you the answer to right now. Love you bye." I said quickly shut my phone.

I turned around and Paige orbed in. "Hey sis." I said. Clark walked in. "Hey sweetheart." said Clark. "Don't you sweetheart me. What are you two doing?" asked Paige. "Paige you know I cant lie to you so here it is. Phoebe and I are doing an article on people who have placed barriers around them and the outside world. She wanted us to stay in here with no contact to the outside world to get an idea for our article." said Clark.

"If that's it why didn't you tell us?" asked Paige. "We didn't want to let our work get in the way of fighting demons and for Clark the blur." I said. Paige orbed out. "You think she believed us?" asked Clark. "Nope." said Clark.

Later that night Clark and I ordered Chinese and he was using his x-ray vision to keep an eye on Lionel who was across the road in another building. "What are they doing?" I asked him. "They're looking at some kind of plans. Now they're leaving" said Clark. He shook his head. "What's wrong?" I asked him. He grabbed a piece of paper and started to write something. He held it up. It said "Paige is spying on us. She's hovering right by the window. She probably thinks I'm cheating on her with you." "Lets teach her a lesson" I mouthed out to him.

"Oh Phoebe I'm so glad we finally got out of that house." said Clark. "I know. We could never be alone there. I'm just happy we're alone now." I said. Clark leaned in and kissed me. We parted. Clark looked over at the window then looked back at me. "She's gone." said Clark. "That was a very awkward kiss." I said. Clark nodded.

"It felt like kissing my mom." said Clark. "It like kissing my dad to me." I said.

Clark's P.O.V

It has been three days since Phoebe and I kissed. We just pulled up to the manor to find all of my clothes on the lawn. "Maybe we took teaching her a lesson a little too far." said Phoebe. "Yeah." I said opening the door. "Phoebe I need to have a talk with you!" said Piper storming into the living room. "Piper before you say anything Clark and I are not seeing each other." said Phoebe. "Then what about Paige telling me that you two kissed." said Piper.

"She was spying on us when we were trying to work! We thought that we needed to teach her a lesson." I said. "Maybe you should tell her that." said Piper. "Where she at?" asked Phoebe. "Upstairs. I think she's fixing to throw your clothes out the window Pheebs." said Piper. We walked up the stairs. We got to the attic just in time to see Paige holding a hammer above my crystal from my fortress of solitude. I zoomed behind her and grabbed her arm. She turned. "What are doing here? Didn't you get the message that you were kicked out when you saw your clothes on the lawn?" asked Paige. "Paige, Clark and I are not together. We only kissed to teach you a lesson an spying on us." said Phoebe.

"What about all that stuff you two were saying to each other?" asked Paige. "Fake. Paige when I kissed Phoebe it felt like kissing my mom. Besides I would only tell you that stuff." I said. "Oh. I guess I need to get all of your clothes back in here." said Paige. "You bet." I said.


	32. Old Friends with a Bit of Jealously

Clark's P.O.V

Connor and I were home alone while the sisters and Leo were all out. I was sitting in the attic when Connor zoomed in. "Clark we have a problem!" he said franticly. "What's wrong?" I asked. "The nursery!" he said zooming out of the attic. I could smell smoke. I zoomed to the nursery. The nursery was on fire. "How'd this happen!?" I asked Connor. "I was practicing my heat vision in here and I was aiming for that candle and I missed and it hit the crib." said Connor.

I walked into the nursery and started to use my super-breath on all of the stuff in the room. Connor and I heard car doors shut outside. "Clark's its them!" said Connor. I finally got the fire out. "Stall them." I ordered. Connor zoomed downstairs. I looked at what was left of the nursery.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I quickly shut the door, but it was burnt too so it fell down. Paige and her sisters orbed in. They're eyes were glued to the nursery. "I know this looks bad, but Connor and I can easily fix this." I told them. "How'd this happen?" asked Piper. "It was my fault. I was using my heat vision in here." said Connor. "Clark YOU weren't watching him." said Piper angrily.

I nodded. Piper started to say the spell that Paige said when she took away my powers. Orbs started to come out of Connor and I and went into Piper. "What did you just do?" asked Connor. "She took away our powers." I said. "Yep. This is your punishment. I will be holding on to them unntil I decide to give them back." said Piper. Connor and I walked out.

Piper's P.O.V

It has been two weeks since the fire, and the boys still do not have their powers back. "Here you go Piper." said Connor throwing down a stack of cash an the table in front of Phoebe and I. "What is this?" I asked. "Money to fix the nursery up." said Clark. "I don't need this. Leo already fixed the nursery." I said. "How?" asked Connor. "He doesn't only heal people." I said. "Can I ask you two a question?" asked Clark. Phoebe and I nodded. "Do you two think Paige would like this?" asked Clark opening a box holding a diamond ring. "Clark are you trying to ask for our permission to ask Paige to marry you?" asked Phoebe. Clark nodded.

Phoebe jumped up and started to jump up and down excitedly. "Pay up Piper." said Phoebe. "Fine." I said pulling out twenty bucks. "Why are you paying her?" asked Clark. "We had a bet going on of when we think you and Paige will get engaged." said Connor. "I said you two would get engaged in two months. Connor said in three months. Phoebe said this week." I said.

"Connor pay up." said Phoebe. Connor reached in his back pocket and pulled out twenty bucks. Paige walked in. "Hey guys." she said. "Hi." we all said. Someone knocked on the front door. Paige walked over to the door. "Henry?" said Paige. "Hey Paige." said Henry. They hugged. Clark cleared his throat. "Oh. Henry these are my sisters Piper and Phoebe. This is Connor and…" "Clark. Her boyfriend." said Clark walking up behind up behind her. "Hi." said Henry. "You ready to go?" Paige asked Henry. He nodded.

"Where are you two going?" asked Clark. "We're going to go get something to eat and catch up." said Paige. She kissed Clark and walked out with Henry. Once they shut the door Clark turned to the grandfather clock and punched it. "We just got that fixed!" I said. "Somebody's jealous." Phoebe whispered over to Connor.


	33. Old Flames Return

Lana's P.O.V

_So this is where Clark's working now._ I thought as I stepped into the busy news room. I saw a woman walking towards the door. "Excuse me." I said stopping her. "Yeah?" asked the woman turning towards me. "Do you know where Clark Kent is?" I asked. She pointed to a back office. I walked over to the office door which was open. Clark was sitting at his desk typing something.

"Your own office. Nice." I said causing Clark to jump. "Lana?" said Clark questioningly. "In the flesh." I said. He got up and hugged me. "Come in." he said leading me into his office shutting the door behind me. "How long have you had the office?" I asked. "I just got it today. Everybody was mad because I'm just a reporter and I haven't been here that long." he said. I glanced over at his desk and saw a picture of him with a woman with short red hair at some club.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing at the picture. "My girlfriend Paige." he said. The door opened and a woman with short dark hair stuck her head in. "Clark, Elise needs you." she said. "Okay. Lana how about go get some lunch after I get done talking to Elise." he said. I nodded. He walked out. I walked over to the picture. I picked it up. "Clark WILL be mine if it's the last thing that I do." I said out loud. I placed the on the desk facing down. I hit the back of the frame two times. I picked it back up. The glass on Paige's side was broken.

"You ready?" asked Clark sticking his head back in. "Yeah. Just one second." I said. Clark walked out. I threw the picture frame in the trash.


	34. Kal Comes Back

Clark's P.O.V

I was walking down the street with Lana when I spotted Paige and Henry at a nearby café. "Lets eat here." I said pushing her into a chair. "What happened to the super-strength?" asked Lana. "Since your from Smallville I know you will believe me when I tell you that they are witches." I told her. "So, they took your powers away." said Lana. I nodded. "You still haven't got your powers back yet." said Lana. I nodded again. "Just keep bugging her about it for a few days then she'll give them back." suggested Lana. "I'll try that." I said. I looked over at Paige. She was glaring at Lana and I.

It has been two days of me bugging Piper to return mine and Connor's powers. Piper walked into the kitchen with me right behind her. "Piper can I have my powers back?" I asked. "FINE!" she yelled. She started to say a spell. Orbs started to come out of Piper, and went into me and Connor who just walked in. "I have my powers back!" said Connor excitedly. "I have to go." I said just as Paige walked in with Henry.

Third Person's P.O.V

Lana was standing in an alleyway waiting for Clark. Clark zoomed in front of Lana unknowing that he was being followed by Paige and her sisters along with Connor and Henry. "I see you have your powers back." said Lana. "Yeah." said Clark. "I'm glad about that. Now I can do this." said Lana pulling out kryptonite. Clark fell to the ground. Lana leaned down by Clark. She pulled out a red kryptonite ring, and slipped it on Clark's finger. "Welcome back Kal." said Lana standing up.

"It's good to be back." said Kal standing up. Kal grabbed Lana's face, kissed her. "CLARK!" said Paige walking up the alleyway. "Hey there sweet thing." said Kal. "What in the world do you think you are doing?" asked Paige angrily. "Just having a little fun." said Kal.

"Go ahead, and all the fun you want because we're done." said Paige. She turned around, and started to walk back. She got in Henry's police car. They felt the car being lifted up, and being thrown in the air. Paige grabbed Henry, and orbed out. She orbed right next to her sisters, and Connor. Connor looked at Kal, and fired his heat vision at him. Once he saw Kal was distracted he used his ice breath, and froze him. Once Kal broke free Connor zoomed towards Kal, and tackled him. "Get Henry out of here!" Connor yelled at the sisters. Paige grabbed Henry, and orbed off only to return a minute later.

Connor pined Kal up against a wall. "Move aside Connor." said a voice behind him. Connor looked back to see a gray haired man behind him. Connor moved aside. The man pulled out a blue piece of kryptonite. Clark dropped to the ground. The man pulled off the ring, and orbed away. The sisters ran up to Clark. They helped him up. "Paige, I'm sorry." said Clark. "What happened?" asked Paige. "That was my alter ego Kal." said Clark. Piper started to say a spell. Orbs came out of the boys, and went into Piper.

"I'm going to keep a hold of the powers until next month." said Piper.

Clark's P.O.V

I walked into the conservatory to find Paige sitting on the couch reading a magazine. I walked over to the doors, and opened them up. "Why are you opening the doors. It is freezing cold out there." said Paige. "We're going somewhere, and you're flying." I said. "Where exactly are we flying?" asked Paige wrapping her arms around me. "Golden Gate Bridge.'' I said. Paige flew us out the door.

We were on top of the bridge looking out at the city. "Are you sure you don't want Leo to heal your head?" asked Paige talking about my huge bruise right above my eye. "I'm sure. Its my battle scar from fighting for my girl, and I won." I said hitting my chest. Paige giggled. "Is there any reason you wanted to come up here?" asked Paige. "Yeah." I said.

I reached in my jacket pocket, and pulled out the ring. I got on one knee while still holding on to Paige's hand. I opened the box. "Paige will you marry me?" I asked. "Yes." she said. I slipped the ring on her finger. I got off of my knee, and kissed Paige.

I couldn't believe it. I finally got my dream girl.

_Next: The wedding and a red cape._


	35. Wedding with a Superman

Clark's P.O.V

Connor and I were just getting back from a trip to Star City. We were on the manor doorsteps when we heard crying. We quickly ran inside. "What happened?" asked Connor worriedly. "Nothing." said Phoebe. "Hi." said Paige walking up to me. "Hi." I said wrapping my arms around her. "If nothings wrong then who was crying?" asked Connor. "That would happen to be the newest Halliwell." said Leo. He walked in with the baby in his hands. "I cant believe she's already here." said Connor. "It's not actually a she." said Leo.

"Leo please tell me Piper did not give birth to a dolphin." I said. "Nope. Just a boy.'' said Leo. Connor and I walked over to Leo to see the baby. The little guys was looking everywhere. Piper came down the stairs. "Hey guys. Paige, Phoebe we need to leave now so we can make it on time for your dress fitting.'' said Piper. "Wait. Your already picking out wedding dresses." I said. "Yep." said Paige.

"Piper before you go you need to give us our powers back." said Connor. "Why?" asked Piper. "Its been a month since you took our powers." said Connor. Piper started to say a spell. Orbs came out of Piper and went into Connor and I. "Now lets go." said Piper. They walked out the door.

Leo handed the baby to me. "What are you doing?" I asked. "My charge is calling me. You two need to watch Wyatt." said Leo orbing out. "Clark what's that smell?" asked Connor. I lifted Wyatt up, and smelled. "I think its Wyatt." I said. Connor and I couldn't find any diapers. "May be we can wash him off." suggested Connor. "Good idea." I said. We walked into the kitchen. I held onto Wyatt to where he was standing up.

Connor unbuttoned Wyatt's onesie. He took off the dirty diaper, and zoomed over to the trash can. "Ew. Wyatt have they been feeding you prunes?" I asked him. Wyatt laughed. Connor turned the water on, and grabbed the sprayer. "Is clean back their yet?" I asked Connor. "Yeah." said Connor. He put the sprayer down. "What are going to use for a diaper?" asked Connor. "Paper towels." I said. He grabbed the paper towels, and started to wrap it around Wyatt.

Once Wyatt had at least a triple layered diaper, Connor tore the paper towels. "Connor take Wyatt for a second." I said handing Wyatt to him. I zoomed up the stairs. I returned with masking tape in my hand. "What's that for?" asked Connor. "To make sure the paper towels don't come off." I said. I used my super-speed to wrap the tape onto Wyatt.

Connor's

It wasn't until 5:30 when the sisters and Leo came home. Clark, Wyatt, and I were all in the living room when they all orbed in. "What happened in here?" asked Piper noticing all of the onesies, burb rags, and empty bottles everywhere. "Your son." I said in a serious tone. Clark stood up, and headed Wyatt to Piper. "Your sons a pig." he said.

I woke up around 6:00 o'clock this morning from the sound of like something was coming towards Earth. I got up, and looked out the window to see a planet coming towards Earth. "Oh crap." I said. I zoomed to Clark and Paige's room. I got around to Clarks side of the bed. I started to shake him. He looked over at me. "Connor what's wrong?" he asked still half asleep. "Clark we have an emergency." I said. "What kind of emergency?" he asked setting up on the side of the bed.

"A kind of emergency that we'll need Oliver for." I said walking over to the window, and opening up the blinds. He got up, and started to look for his phone. He quickly found his phone, and called Oliver.

We were in the hallway when the sisters and Leo woke up from all of the talking Clark and I doing. "What are guys doing up?" asked Leo. We didn't say anything. Clark shut his phone. "What he say?" I asked Clark. "He was actually on his way here. He saw it in Metropolis too. He'll be here in about ten minutes." said Clark. "Who will be here? Clark what's going on?" asked Paige worriedly.

"Listen, I don't have a lot of time to explain, but Connor, Oliver, and I have a big mission, and I don't know if I'll survive." said Clark. They noticed the planet. "What is that?" asked Piper. "Clarks destiny." said a voice behind us. We turned around to see Oliver standing in the doorway. "Clark what does Oliver mean your destiny?" asked Phoebe. "I'm the only one who has enough strength to move the planet. If I don't move it then it will destroy Earth." said Clark. Paige walked over to Clark, and kissed him with more passion then I have ever seen before.

"Clark when you get back, and you will we are going to get married." said Paige. "I think you might want this back." said Oliver handing Clark the crystal that Clark gave him to keep safe on our last visit to Star City. "Oliver, you and Connor need go, and keep everyone out of the streets." commanded Clark. "Where are you going?" asked Leo. "To see dad." said Clark zooming away.

Clark's P.O.V

After I stuck the crystal in Jor-el started to talk to me again. "Your journey has come to an end Kal-el." he said. "You shouldn't of tried to persuade my kryptonian side. My strength is accepting it, accepting you." I told him. "You honor me. A fathers pride can not be measured in words, but know that I am proud of you son." said Jor-el. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." I told him. "We have been down a long road together Kal-el. When paid for those physical trials, those trials are behind you now. Any father could only hope that he is one day humbled by the face of his son, and your soul of which I am most proud, and you and you alone posses the courage, determination, and the compassion that will require of you to lift the darkness from the Earth." he said.

The fortress started to shake. A capsule came out of the ground, holding a blue superhero suit with a red cape, and a kryptonian symbol in the middle. "I am so proud of you Clark." I turned to see my dad standing behind me holding the suit. He walked up to, and held out the suit. I looked down, then back up at my dad. He nodded.

I took a hold of the suit. I looked back up to tell my dad something, but he was gone. I squatted down, and shot up in the air. I flew out of the fortress. At that moment I was no longer my ordinary self I was a superman.

Oliver's P.O.V

Connor and I were trying to block off down town, but huge crowds were forming. The planet was getting too close to Earth. "Do you think he made it?" asked Connor worriedly. "Of course he made it. This is Clark we're talking about." I said. Out of nowhere something flew right above everybody's heads, and flew straight towards the planet. "It couldn't." said Connor. "It is." I said. Clark was flying.

Clark flew right underneath the planet, and started to push it away. He pushed it away from Earth. Once he was no longer in sight, I looked over at Connor who had a big smile on his face. "He did it." said Connor. "Hey guys." said Clark. We turned around to see Clark standing there in a t-shirt, and pajama pants. "Excellent job Clark. By the way, nice cape" I said.

Paige's P.O.V

We were sitting in the living room patiently waiting for the boys to return. We heard the front door open. We jumped up to see Oliver and Connor walk in with sad looks on their face. "Paige, Clark….can fly now." said Oliver. Clark walked in. "And since I have a new suit I am now superman." said Clark.

Piper's P.O.V

It's the night before the wedding, and I can hear hitting coming from Phoebe's room. "Phoebe stop hitting me!" yells Oliver. "No take it like a man!" Phoebe yells back. I walk up to the door, and open. "SHUT UP!" I yell at them. "Thank you Piper." says Oliver running up behind me. "Phoebe why are you hitting Oliver?" I asked her.

"Because he threw Clark a bachelor party after Paige told him not to have one. Clark made Connor cover for him, and went out with Oliver. Once Paige and I made Connor spill we orbed over to club, where Clark was acting crazy. He was dancing with dancers with his shirt off. Paige made everyone leave, and stripped Clark of his powers." said Phoebe. "Why was Clark acting like that?" I asked. "Because Oliver gave Clark some mystical wine." said Phoebe.

"If you don't mind I'll just go to my hotel." said Oliver running out of the room.

Paige's P.O.V

It is finally the wedding day. I decided to get married here in the manor. From up in my bedroom I can here people coming. I'm standing at the top of the stairs waiting to walk down. Once I get to entrance to the conservatory, I see that Clark isn't in sight.

I fill someone take my hand. I look up to see Clark standing next to me. "Are you ready Mrs Kent?" asks Clark. "Ready as I'll ever be." I reply. Clark and I start walking down the aisle. "We are gathered here today to witness the union between Clark Kent and Paige Matthews. If anyone here objects to the marriage between these two, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." no one said anything.

"Let us proceed. Clark do you have the ring?" asked the pastor. Clark looked over at Connor. Connor was reaching in all of his pockets, but did pull out the ring. Connor walked over to Piper who was holding Wyatt, and reached inside Wyatt's pocket. He pulled out the ring. He handed the ring to Clark. "Clark place the ring on Paige's left hand, and repeat after me. I Clark take you Paige to be my wedded wife to love and to cherish, through richer and poorer, through sickness and through health, till death do us part." said the pastor. Clark repeated. "Clark do you take Paige to be your wife?" asked the pastor. "I do." said Clark.

"Paige now you place the ring on Clark's left hand, and repeat the same to Clark." I repeated it back to Clark. "Paige do you take Clark to be your husband?" asked the pastor. "I do." I said. "Clark you may mow kiss your beautiful new wife." said the pastor. Clark smiled, then kissed me. "Ladies and Gentle I now present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Clark Kent." everybody stood up and clapped. I finally found my knight in shining armor.


	36. Where's My Baby?

Piper's P.O.V

I was standing in the kitchen with Wyatt when Paige orbed in. "Hey stranger. How was the honeymoon?" I asked. "Wonderful." said Paige with a big smile on her face. "What did you do with Clark?" I asked noticing that Clark was not with her. "Phoebe called him, and told him they had the new owner of the paper they had to meet." said Paige. "I wonder who it is?" I said.

Phoebe's P.O.V

"Bruce Wayne." Elise said introducing the new owner. Out stepped a handsome man. I glanced over at Clark who was looking at Bruce with suspicion. Everyone walked over to talk to Bruce. "Clark are you okay?" I asked him. "There's something strange about that guy. I just figure out what." said Clark.

"What's so bad about him?" I asked. "Besides him being Mr. playboy moneybags." said Clark. Bruce walked over to us. "Hello." he said reaching out his hand. I shook it. He looked over at Clark. "You two must be Clark and Phoebe. I read your article on Lionel Luthor, and loved it. You two are a dynamic duo." I blushed.

"Thanks. Phoebe maybe we should get back to the manor." suggested Clark. "You two are married?" asked Bruce. "Ew no. I'm married to her sister." said Clark pulling me out of the office.

* * *

Paige's P.O.V

It was supper time, and we haven't seen any sign of Clark, Phoebe, or Connor. We heard the front door shut. Clark and Phoebe walked in. "How come we didn't hear you guys pull up?" asked Leo. "We flew." said Clark. "Well we all are here for dinner. Dig in." said Piper. "Where's Connor?" asked Clark. "I don't know. We haven't seen him since breakfast." said Phoebe.

* * *

Connor's P.O.V

I was standing in an alleyway watching for anything suspicious. I heard some kind of loud noise. I looked out at the street to see a big car zoom down the street. I zoomed behind it. I grabbed the end, and made it go to a complete stop. The top opened. A man stepped out dressed in a super-hero suit. "What are you doing?" he asked in a husky tone. "Well bat I was fixing to ask you the same question." I said.

"How did you stop the batcar?" he asked. "I never tell my secrets." I told him. He threw a punch at me. I quickly grabbed his hand, and flipped him over. I picked him up, and twisted his arm to his back. "Nice strength kid. Have you ever thought about being someone's sidekick?" he asked me. "Sorry. I already am one." I let go of his arm. "Get out of here." I told him. He went back to his car, and left.

* * *

Phoebe's P.O.V

"So Phoebe is your guys new boss cute?" asked Paige. "As sin." I told her. Connor zoomed into the room. "Hey Connor." said Clark. "Clark I think you have some competition." said Connor. "What kind of competition?" asked Clark. "Superman competition." said Connor. Wyatt started to cry. Clark stood up, and picked up Wyatt. Wyatt orbed him and Clark out of the manor.

* * *

_Now where could little Wyatt orb Clark off to? Sorry about not updating lately I have had a case of writers block. Thanks to highlander348 for giving me ideas for this chapter! _


	37. Welcome to Smallville

Clark's P.O.V

I was very surprised to where Wyatt orbed us to. He orbed us to the underworld. "Wyatt what are we doing down here?" I asked him. Wyatt giggled. Clark yelled for Paige. She did not come. "Who are you?" growled a voice. Clark turned around to see a tall demon behind them. Wyatt orbed a sharp rock at the demon in the chest. The demon went up in flames. Wyatt giggled.

"Wyatt how many times do I have to tell you. You may only orb objects at Connor for fun." said Clark.

Piper's P.O.V

Okay I am now freaking out! Wyatt orbed off with Clark, and we cannot scry for them or sense them. "I hope they're okay." I said. "I don't get it. Why would Wyatt orb off with my husband." said Paige. "Because Wyatt knew someone was going to attack Clark." said a voice. We all turned around to see Sam Wilder standing there. "What are you doing here?" asked Phoebe.

"Checking on my charges." said Sam pointing at Connor. "That's why I wasn't able to become their white lighter ." said Leo. "What do you mean Wyatt knowing Clark was going to be attacked?" asked Phoebe. "Wyatt can sense when an attacks going to happen, and somehow he knew it was Clark who is going to be attacked. Right now Wyatt is orbing Clark anywhere safe." said Sam.

"Then how come we cant scry or sense them?" asked Leo. "Wyatt somehow has it where they cant be found." said Sam. "If Wyatt's protecting Clark wouldn't he have took me too?" asked Connor. "I don't know." said Sam. "Well we have to figure out who this demon is so I can get my husband back." said Paige. "You really like the word husband don't you?" asked Phoebe. Paige shrugged.

Clark's P.O.V

So far Wyatt has orbed me from the underworld to the top of the empire state building to smallville. I was walking around with Wyatt reminiscing, when I bumped into two people. I looked up and saw Lois and Chloe. "I'm so sorry I wasn't …Clark!" said Chloe. Her and Lois quickly threw their arms around me. "What are you doing here smallville with a baby?" asked Lois noticing Wyatt.

"My nephew has been dying to see Smallville." I said. "Nephew?" asked Chloe. I held up my left hand to show my wedding ring. "How long have you been married?" asked Lois. "About two weeks." I said. "How come I didn't know about a wedding?" asked Chloe. "It was a quick engagement." I said. "Well congratulations." said Lois. "Thank you." I said. "Well I got to go. It was great seeing you again Smallville. Lois left.

Chloe hugged me again. "What's that for?" I asked her. "I've missed you big dumb alien." she said not letting me go. "I missed you too."

Chloe have been hanging out for about three hours when Wyatt started to cry. "What's wrong pal?" she asked him. "Bye Chloe." I said. "What do you mean bye?" she asked. I stood up, and kissed her on the cheek. I walked out with Wyatt. He orbed us back to the manor.

"Sam isn't that the demon?" asked Paige. I cleared my throat. They all turned around. Piper walked up and took Wyatt. I walked over to Paige, and put my arms around her. She placed her head on my chest. "Wyatt I'm still dizzy from our trip to the empire state building." I told him. He giggled. "You went where?" asked Piper. "It's a long story." I told her.


	38. The Honeymoons Over

Clark's P.O.V

I was sitting in my office looking up this bat character that Connor told me about when somebody covered my eyes. "Guess who?" said Paige's voice. "Would happen to be my lovely wife." I said pulling her into my lap. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. "Cant I come see my sexy husband?" she asked me. She started to kiss my neck. "Babe, I need to get to work." I told her. She stopped. "I'm sorry. You're right you're here to work." she said. She got up, and started to walk to the door. Luckily the door was shut, so I zoomed in front of her. "What now?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. "Nothing." she said. "Paige I know when your lying. What is wrong?" I asked. "This last week you've been stuck in this stupid office. We're starting to think that you and Connor are starting to obsess over that person that Connor fought." she said. "Paige it's my job as Superman to figure out who this man is." I said. "Well it's also your job as a husband to spend some time with your wife." Paige yelled at me.

"Paige quiet. There are people out there." I told her. "Clark its 9:00 o'clock at night nobody is out there." she said angrily. _Maybe I have been stuck in here _I thought. "You know your cute when you get mad." I told her. "Don't try to change the subject." she said sternly. "Paige I'm sorry. I know I should be spending more time with you." I said. Paige looked away. "I love you." I said. "Ilove you too." she said.

"You go to P3, and I promise that after I get everything done here I will meet you there." I said. I leaned down and kissed her. She orbed out.

* * *

Phoebe's P.O.V

We were sitting in the back of P3 when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Bruce. I quickly jumped up. "Bruce hi." I said nervously. "Hey Phoebe. I was wondering if you might want to go get dinner?" he asked. "Now?" I asked. "That was the idea." he said. I looked back at Piper and Paige who were giving me thumbs up. "Sure." I said. I grabbed my purse and we walked out.

* * *

Paige's P.O.V

A lot of people are starting to leave P3, and Clark is still not here. I feel some one cover my eyes. "Guess who?" said Clarks voice. "Would it happen to be my husband who is late." I answered. He uncovered my eyes. "I take it your mad." he said sitting down next to me.

"Since your out of your office I'm happy." I said. "Good." he said. He kissed me on the cheek. "Well I'm going to bed." he said standing up. "You just got here." I said. "Did I say I? I mean we." he said grabbing my hand.


	39. Why did you leave me?

Paige's P.O.V

I turned over in bed, and was happy to see that my husband was still there. I felt Clark get up. "Where are you going?" I asked. "It's 11:00 o'clock." he said. "It doesn't mean we have to get up." I said sitting up. Clark's phone rang. "Hello…Hey Bruce…Sure…Bye." said Clark hanging up the phone. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "Phoebe slept with Bruce." he said. I couldn't help but laugh.

I got up and started to get dressed. Once we got done we went downstairs. "Hey Phoebe." I said. "Hey." she replied back. "So Phoebe how's Bruce in bed?" asked Clark. Phoebe choked on her drink. "What?" she asked. "He called, and said you left your phone at his mansion." said Clark. "I'll go get it." she said leaving.

I went over and wrapped my arms around him. "You know you have been Superman for almost a month and I still haven't seen the suit." I told him. "Maybe if you look up in the sky once in a while you'd see me." he said.

Connor's P.O.V

I walked into the kitchen to get Clark where I was met by Clark and Paige making out. "EW! I am in the room." I told them. "Hey Connor." Paige told me. "Hey. Clark the bats on the loose again." I said. "Okay. Lets go." he said. Paige looked up sadly at him. "I promise I'll be quick." he told her. He zoomed away leaving only his glasses and clothes behind.

We found Batman getting into his car. "We're going to follow him." commanded Clark. We followed him to some cave. A butler approached the car. Batman jumped out of the car. He took off his cowl. Bruce Wayne is Batman. He turned in the direction of where Clark and I were hiding. "Clark, Connor you two can come out." We stood up. "How'd you know who we were?" Clark asked him. "Glasses isn't a very good way to hide your identity." Bruce told us. "What are you doing in San Francisco?" Clark asked him.

"A lot of magical happenings have been coming from here, and I don't like magic. At every location of these happenings Phoebe and her sisters have been there first. So I thought if I get close to Phoebe I'll get closer to their secret." said Bruce with a smirk. "You know you're toying with her emotions." I told him. He nodded.

"You break Phoebe's heart I will break you." said Clark getting in Bruce's face. "Is that a threat?" asked Bruce. Clark nodded. "Well Clark only I do the threatening." he said. He pushed Clark down. Clark got back up. He threw a punch at Bruce, but he dodged the hit. Clark grabbed Bruce into a machine. The machine turned on. A laser came out of the machine. It aimed at Clark and Bruce who were still fighting. "NO!" I yelled as the laser shot Clark and Bruce. They were gone. I started to cry. I zoomed over to where they were shot.

There was only a piece of red fabric from Clarks cape left. I picked it up and held it close to me.

I zoomed back to the manor at 10:00. My eyes were red from crying. No cars were there, so I guess they all were at P3. I'm not ready to tell Paige. I was soaking wet from the storm that was going on. Once I got inside I went straight to my room. I hugged my legs, and started to cry. I guess I cried myself to sleep because when I woke up it was morning. I could hear everyone in the kitchen. I knew I should go down there and tell Paige, but I really wanted to just be by myself. I waited about an hour before leaving my room.

I reached in my jeans pocket, and pulled out the piece of Clark's cape. I walked into the attic where everyone was now. "Hey Connor do you know where Clark is? Paige said he wasn't here when we got home last night." said Leo. I didn't reply. They all gave me their I'm waiting look. I looked over at Paige. She didn't look like a widow, she looked like a happy newlywed. My vision started to get blurry. I could feel tears running down my face. I held up the piece of Clark's cape. "Oh no." said Phoebe.

"Oh Paige." said Piper. I looked over at Paige. "No. He's not dead. He cant be dead." said Paige trying to deny it. "Paige it's true." I told her. She fell to her knee's crying. Piper and Phoebe ran to her side. I zoomed out the door. I hate you Clark. Why did you leave me?

_Next: Are the boys really dead?_


	40. The Retun From a Messed Up World

Phoebe's P.O.V

I shut the door right after everyone left the manor. "It was a beautiful service." Piper told me. She was picking up the dishes. "Yeah. Everyone was wanting to see Paige." I said. Before everyone got here Paige ran up to her room. "Yeah. I wish she would let us help her get through this." said Piper. "Where'd Leo and Wyatt go off to?" I asked. "Leo went looking for Connor, and took Wyatt with him." said Phoebe. The day we found out about Clark's death, Connor took off and hasn't been home since.

There was a silence. "Maybe we should go check on Paige." I suggested. Piper nodded. We raced up the stairs.

* * *

Paige's P.O.V

I was laying on my bed facing Clark's side with the picture from our wedding day staring back at me. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said weakly. Piper and Phoebe walked in. "How are you doing?" Phoebe asked. "My husbands dead. How am I supposed to be doing?" I started to cry again. "Oh sweetie. I didn't mean to upset you." said Phoebe. "It's okay. I'm sorry for getting mad." I said. "You should be mad, and upset." Phoebe told me.

"There's some leftovers downstairs if you want some." said Piper. "Okay. I'll be down in a little bit. Has Connor come back yet?" I asked. They both shook their heads. They left. Once they shut the door, I grabbed my stomach. I remember that the morning that I found out about Clark was the morning I found out I'm pregnant. All that joy and excitement about the baby, and wanting to tell Clark was gone when I saw the piece of red fabric.

* * *

Connor's P.O.V

So far since Clark died I have run around every where. Out of all the places I usually wouldn't want to be is the manor. I was just zooming into Oklahoma when I was stopped. Leo and Wyatt orbed in front of me. I turned around and started to walk away. "I'm not going back there Leo." I said. "Connor the girls have been worried about you. Don't you think Clark would want you to stay and protect the sisters." said Leo. I zoomed around and grabbed Leo by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up with Wyatt still in his arms.

"Don't you ever say that name again." I said in a stern voice. I placed him down. "He left his wife, the world, and me." I said. "Connor it's okay to be mad at him." Leo told me. "No it's not. Superman was never mad at anybody. He always spoke peace. He cared for everyone. He didn't know what would happen if he left." I said. My voice was breaking. "He had a new wife he needed to take care of. It's all my fault Superman never came home to his wife that day. If I had never found Batman, Superman would be the one here stopping me."

The heat was finally getting to me. Stupid human side! I passed out.

When I finally awoke I was in my room in the manor. I got up, and went into the hallway. I went to the kitchen. Everyone was in there including Paige. "Connor." said Phoebe. She walked up to hug me, but I moved aside. "What's wrong?" Phoebe asked me. I said nothing. "Conner talk to us." said Piper. "It hurts to talk. It hurts to breath, when Superman isn't breathing anymore." I said.

Paige stood up. "His name is not Superman! Its all because of Superman that my husband is dead!" Paige yelled at me. "You know Paige, I left to get rid of all this crap! He stopped being Clark the day he left me! And you don't need to be talking about his death because you were not their to see that laser hit him! Leo I don't know why you brought me back here." I said. I left the manor once again.

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

When Bruce and I finally awoke we were in a back alley. "How'd we get here?" I asked. "We're in an alternate universe." said Bruce. "And why did you make a machine that would send us here?" I asked him. "The Joker was in jail." said Bruce. "So what's different about this universe than ours?" I asked. He pointed over to a Thanksgiving parade. There was two big floats of Superman and Batman. I guess everyone loves us. Bruce turned around, and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"To get clothes to hide the suits, and then to P3." said Bruce.

Once we got to where Bruce's mansion is supposed to be we noticed that someone else was living there. "If I live here in our world where do I live in this world?" asked Bruce. "I don't know but I might have some clothes for you at the manor." I told him.

We got to the manor to see Paige and Piper standing in the dining room. "Welcome back." said Paige. She started to walk up to us. She walked past me and went and kissed Bruce. I quickly covered my eyes before I shot Bruce with heat vision. "Paige why did you kiss me?" Bruce asked her. "Because you're my husband silly." said Paige playfully hitting his chest. "Um where's Connor?" I asked. They were silent.

"Clark, he died last year." said Piper. I was speechless. "How?" Bruce asked. "Darkseid." said Piper. "I stopped him though." I said. "You did. After he killed Connor you went into a rage, eventually stopping him." explained Piper. "Clark maybe we should go change." Bruce suggested. "Oh sweetie don't you remember. You packed your clothes for your and Clark's trip to Vegas last year, and they ended up being stolen." said Paige.

"You can borrow some of mine." I told him. "I don't think Phoebe would want to see him change in hers and your room." said Piper. I looked down at my hand and saw that wedding ring was gone. Bruce walked up to me. "Play along with whatever happens in this world until I can get us back to ours." he whispered in my ear. I nodded, and headed up stairs.

Once I stepped into Phoebe's room her back was facing me. Ok play along. Wait that means I have to kiss her! Bruce better hurry up and get us out of here. I cleared my throat. She turned around. "Clark!" she said happily. She ran up to me. She threw her arms around me, and kissed me. She stopped. "Babe, are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah. Just a little tired." I lied.

"You get out of this suit, take a nap, and then you and I will continue this reunion later tonight." she whispered in my ear. I nodded. She left me alone in her room.

I felt someone shake me. I turned over to see Phoebe in a strapless, short, tight red dress. "Oh hey. How long have I been asleep?" I asked. "Awhile." she said placing her head on my arm. "What are you dressed up for?" I asked. "Well, P3 of course." said Phoebe. "I guess that means I should get up." I said. She nodded.

Once I got dressed I couldn't see Bruce or Paige, but I could smell smoke. It was coming from Paige's room. I walked up to the door only to be stopped by Phoebe. "I wouldn't go in there." she said. "Why?" I asked. "Ever since you and Bruce have been gone she decided that she wants a baby. And so with you two back she's going to try." said Phoebe. I was speechless. Bruce getting MY wife pregnant.

* * *

Bruce's P.O.V

I just got back to the manor when I noticed the lights were off, and that there are candles and rose petals leading upstairs. I took my jacket off, and followed the rose petals. They led to Paige's room. Uh-oh. I opened the door. Paige stood in the middle of the room wearing a piece of pink lingerie. I looked around the room. Candles were spread out across the room. Rose petals were thrown out across the bed. Paige had a seductive smile on her face. "Paige what is this?"

"I just wanted to congratulate my husband on his successful mission." she said. She walked up to me seductively. She started to take off my tie slowly. "Paige we I Cl-" "You better spit it out before I unbutton the 7th button." she told me. I can't do this. "One." But I told Clark to play along with this world. "Two." He's doing it perfectly. "Three." Which one do I want? "Four." Paige or loose a friend. "Five." EW! Did I just call Clark my friend!? "Six. You better hurry mister." This is Clarks wife, but here its my wife. Clarks with Phoebe here. He's with Phoebe, she's not with me. "One more second." I CANT BE JEALOUS RIGHT NOW! "Seven." Paige gently pushed my shirt off. She started to kiss my neck.

I guess I was supposed to do the same thing because she stopped. "Baby is everything okay?" she asked. "Paige we shouldn't be doing this." I said. She looked up at me. "Why?" she asked me. "Because your not my wife." I said bluntly.

"Yes I am." she said. She tried to kiss me, but I pushed her off. "Paige, You are married to Clark. I am dating Phoebe." I said. "What?" she asked obviously confused. "Paige, Clark and I are from another universe." I said. She orbed out.

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

I cant believe it, I'm having a great time with Phoebe. It was late when we got back to the manor. I was in Phoebe's room facing the wall, when my phone rang. "Hello." "Clark it's Bruce. I found a way to get back to our world. Meet me at P3 in 35 minutes." He hung up. "Clark." I turned around to see Phoebe. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "I have to go." I said. "WHAT! I just get you back and your leaving again." she said. I nodded. She wiped away a tear. I stood up, and kissed her. "I love you Clark." "I love you too." I said. I zoomed away leaving the clothes behind.

I got to P3 to see Bruce standing by some machine. "What's this?" I asked. "Our ticket home." he said with a smirk. He put his cowl on, and stood beside me. He aimed the laser at us, and shot us.

We appeared in the cave that we were first shot at. "Hey Bruce." I said. "Yeah?" he asked. "Lets never do that again. He agreed. I flew out of the batcave.

With Connor being dead in the other world, he was the first person I had to find. I flew to the fortress. I walked in to see Connor standing there his back to me. I saw a foot ball on the ground. I picked it up, and threw it at him. It hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he said. He turned around. "Clark?" he said. "Hey pal." he ran up and hugged me.

Connor and i got back to the manor early the next morning. Connor walked in first. The sisters and Leo were in the attic. I walked in shortly after Connor. "Clark?" asked Paige. I smiled. She ran up to me. I hugged her. "Its okay. I'm here."


	41. Watch out Kal-el

Connor's P.O.V

I was zooming after bank robbers while Clark was flying. "Superboy, grab my hands!" Clark yelled down at me. I jumped up and grabbed. He flew us right above the car. He let go of my hands. I landed on top of the car. I ripped the hood off. "Hi there. Mind if I catch a ride?" I asked. I pulled them out of the car. Superman stopped the car. "Good job Superboy." said Clark. It was nice hearing him tell me good job.

* * *

Clark's P.O.V

I walked into mine and Paige's bedroom to find her sitting on our bed waiting patiently. "Hi." I said. "Hi. Clark I have something to tell you." she said. Please tell me Bruce isn't sleeping with Paige. "You need to sit down." I sat down next to her. "I'm pregnant." I said nothing.

I opened my eyes to see Paige looking down at me. "Sweetie are you okay?" she asked. "Are you sure the baby is mine honey?" I asked. She frowned. Orbs came out of me and went into her. She took my powers. "You need to stop doing that." I told her. "I'll stop when you don't say stupid things like that." she yelled at me. "Well don't tell me things like that." I yelled back. I made Paige cry. "Sweetie I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry." I said pulling her in to a hug. "Its fine. I'm still keeping your powers for a month."

* * *

Kalic's P.O.V

Caym shimmered in just as I vanquished a fury. "Sir, I have news surrounding the kryptonian." he said. "Yes." I answered. "The kryptonian and the youngest charmed one are with child." I said nothing. This child will be more powerful than the twice-blessed. "Sir?" said Caym. "Terminate the pregnancy." I ordered. Caym shimmered out. You better watch out Kal-el. I'm going to get that child.

* * *

_Sorry this chapters short. I wanted to stop here, so in case you all have any suggestions for an attack on the baby. :-)_


	42. New Friends

Clark's P.O.V

"So you came here for advice on your pregnant wife." said Bruce. I nodded. He was silent. "Why?" he asked. "I cant talk to Connor about it, and I think of you and I as friends." I said. Bruce's computer started to beep. "What's going on?" I asked. "A bombs planted in the building right next to the bay mirror." he said. "Phoebe." I whispered. Bruce put his cowl on, and ran over to the bat mobile.

I walked behind him in my suit. "I thought Paige took your powers?" he asked. "She did, but it doesn't mean I cant help." I said with a smirk. "Hop in."

"There's nobody in the building. I need you to evacuate the streets." said Bruce running towards the building. Just as I turned around I heard an explosion. I turned around to pieces of the building fly everywhere. I saw a large piece of the building heading straight for Bruce. I started to run towards him. Before I could reach him a rope wrapped around it. A flying beautiful woman in a red, blue, white, and gold outfit with sliver bracelets holding on to the rope.

I looked over at the building to see a young man with brown hair in a green and black suit flying, while holding on to the building with a green light coming from his ring. "Clark who are they?" I looked beside me to see Connor standing beside me. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out." I said. We walked up to them. "Who are you?" I yelled up at them. They flew down right in front of us. "Who is it that is asking?" the woman asked. "Superman, Batman, and Superboy." I replied. "I am Princess Diana amazon warrior. I go under the hero name of Wonder Woman. This is Hal Jordan. He is a part of the green lantern corps. Here on Earth he is known as Green Lantern." she explained.

"Clark!" I heard someone yell. I had to ignore them to keep my identity a secret. Sam came running up to us. "Sam what's wrong?" Connor asked him. "Kalic was the one who possessed the man who planted the bomb to distract you. Once he saw that you and Batman were distracted he sent a large number of demons and dark lighters to the manor. Clark, they got the baby." he said wiping away a tear. "What do you mean they got the baby?" I asked. "Clark I don't know the whole story. The only thing I know is that they told me to tell you. They have her at the hospital. "Clark I can take you to the hospital if you want me to." said Bruce placing his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded. "You two meet me at the top of the golden gate bridge tonight at 11:00 sharp." I ordered. "Yes sir." Hal replied.


	43. Ethan and Kara

Clark's P.O.V

Bruce and I walked into the hospital to see Piper, Leo, Phoebe, and Wyatt all in the waiting room. Once Phoebe saw Bruce and I she walked up to me. She quickly grabbed me in a hug. I could feel her tears seeping through my shirt. "What happened? Where's Paige!?" I demanded to know. "Paige is in surgery. She was fine, but then they couldn't find the baby's heartbeat. Out of nowhere Paige stopped breathing. They got her back, but she wouldn't wake up. They took her back to surgery thinking that they can safe her and the baby." Leo explained.

"How long have they been back there?" I asked. "About an hour." said Leo. Piper broke down. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Leo asked with concern in his voice. "What if they cant safe her? I cant loose another sister!" Piper said. What if they cant safe her? I could loose my wife and my child.

It's been at least 7 hours Paige has been in surgery. Bruce has left and is babysitting Wyatt. Leo and Piper have fell asleep while Phoebe and I stayed up. "Good morning." said Phoebe. "What time is it?" I asked. "Five minutes after twelve." she replied. "Oh. Shouldn't they have told us something by now?" I asked. "Yes. I hope she's okay." said Phoebe. "She will be. You got to remember that she's carrying a kryptonian baby." I joked. She didn't laugh. The doctor came out. Phoebe woke Leo and Piper up. We all stood up.

"How's Paige and the baby?" I asked. He pressed a button that opened the recovery room doors. "You tell me." he said. A nurse walked out with a full grown baby in her arms. She handed me the baby. "Congratulations Mr. Kent. It's a boy." the doctor said. He looked so much like Paige, but he had a lot of me too. "He's beautiful!" said Piper. "Can we see her?" Phoebe asked. "Only one person at a time." the doctor replied. They all looked at me. "Tell her we love her." said Leo.

Paige and I well…mostly Paige chose the name Ethan Samuel Kent for our son. That night once Paige fell asleep I gently placed Ethan in the crib and left. I met Connor at the bridge. "It's a boy?" he asked. I nodded. "You need to help me up there." I told him. He grabbed my arm, and jumped. We landed on top of the bridge. Bruce, Diana, Hal, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Cyborg, Impulse, Zatanna, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, and Star Girl were all there. I also saw that Diana and Hal brought some freaky looking friends.

"Who are your friends?" I asked. "This is Hawkgirl." answered Diana. "Why did you want to meet us here?" asked Hal. "We" I said motioning over to everyone except for Connor, Bruce, and Diana and her friends "Are all part of a group called the Justice League of America, and we would like you three to join." I replied. The three talked to them selves for a minute. "We would like to join." Hawkgirl answered. "Ok then. All of those in favor of allowing Wonder Woman in to the league say I." I told. "I." everyone said. "Welcome to the league Wonder Woman." I replied holding out my hand for a hand shake.

"All of those in favor of allowing Hawkgirl to join the league say I." I commanded. "I." "Welcome to the league." I replied.

"All of those in favor of Green Lantern joining the league say I." I said. "I." they all said. "Welcome Green Lantern." I replied.

I turned around to face Bruce and Connor. "All those in favor of Batman joining the league say I." I said. "I" they all replied. "Welcome to the league Batman." I told him.

"Um Clark. What about me?" Connor asked. "Connor um…you're my sidekick, and these are heroes joining the league." I explained. "Don't feel bad. I'm not joining the league yet." said a female voice behind us. I turned around to see Kara standing there.


	44. Who's Kara

Phoebe's P.O.V

Ever since Paige and Ethan came home from the hospital the manor has been chaotic. When Ethan starts to cry Wyatt orbs over to him which I think is the cutest thing ever. "I hear one more baby cry I'm going to rip my hair out!" Connor said coming into the kitchen. He was still in his pajamas, wearing a robe, slippers on his feet, and hair messed up. "Tell me about it." I told him. Even though my nephews were the cutest things ever they could still keep you up through the night.

"At least you don't have to change diapers." Paige told us. "Connor have you seen Clark? We have to be at work in 30 minutes." I told him. "He's probably with Kara." he said. "Who's Kara?" Paige asked him. "His smoking hot kryptonian cousin." said Connor. Mine, Piper, and Leo's ears perked up at kryptonian while Paige's at smoking hot.

"Morning everybody." said Clark after he zoomed in. "Tell us a little bit about Kara." said Piper. Ethan started to cry from upstairs. "I'll go get him." said Clark zooming upstairs. "YOU CANT USE YOUR SON AS PROTECTION!" Paige yelled at him. "Watch me!" Clark yelled back. Paige growled and orbed upstairs.

* * *

_Sorry its so short. I couldnt think of a lot more for this chapter._


	45. Him Again?

_**Clark's POV**_

After Paige and I got done fighting Piper and Phoebe took her out and Leo took Wyatt to a doctors appointment. That left Connor, Ethan and I alone at the manor. "Clark, I have a question." said Connor. "What is it?" I asked. "Is Kara going to take my place as your sidekick?" he asked sadly. "Nobody could replace you." I said. He smiled.

The demon alarm went off. We heard Ethan crying. Connor and I zoomed up the stairs. Wyatt already beat us and had his force field around him and Ethan while two female demons tried to break through. "Hey!" yelled Connor. They looked at us. "Get away from my boys bitches!" I yelled. I zoomed in there direction. Before I could hit them, they shimmered away. "Damn it!" I yelled.

"Why would someone want to hurt such a small innocent baby?" asked Connor as him and I walked into the attic with the boys. "Connor, their demons. They don't really have a moral compass." I said. "I know that." he said. He put Wyatt in his play pen, and I put Ethan in the bassinet. "I know that you and I both know the son of a bitch that sent them after him." said Connor. I nodded. "Kalic."

My phone rang. It was my lovely angry wife. I threw the phone to Connor. He answered. "Hello…PAIGE I AM NOT CLARK SO DON'T USE THAT LANGUAGE WITH ME…you and Piper can calm down because the boys are okay…Bye." he hung up. Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Leo orbed in front of us. They all looked pissed. "Hi guys." I said. They said nothing. "Aren't they little rays of sunshine?" Connor asked me.

"WE LEAVE ETHAN WITH YOU FOR ONE MINUTE, AND LEO COMES AND TELLS US THAT WYATT ORBED OFF AND CAME BACK HERE BECAUSE HE KNEW ETHAN WAS IN TROUBLE! CLARK HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN TO OUR SON!?" Paige yelled at me. "Sweetheart, DON'T YELL AT ME! The demons are gone. And thanks to Wyatt because they couldn't get to Ethan because Wyatt protected him and himself with his force field." I said.

"Besides. Clark and I know who sent them after Ethan." said Connor. "Who?" asked Phoebe. "Kalic of course." said Connor. "That guy again?" asked Piper. "Clark he really doesn't like you." said Leo.

"Leo, for as long as we've known each other, you should know that a lot of people don't like me."


End file.
